The Last Trial of Revan
by Elysium94
Summary: In this re-telling of the saga of Revan, the Prodigal Knight unites with old friends and new to find and destroy the Sith Emperor. His years as the Dark Lord still haunt him even as he fights as a Jedi once more. Bastila Shan and Meetra Surik stand by Revan's side, ready to follow him to whatever end. Old wounds will reopen, and Revan will face his final challenge. His last trial.
1. The Prodigal Knight Returns

**STAR WARS: THE OLD REPUBLIC**

 **THE LAST TRIAL OF REVAN**

 _ **It is a period of uncertainty for the Republic and the Jedi. After years of terrible conflict, the Sith Empire has been crippled by the deaths of Darth Malak and the Sith Triumvirate that succeeded him.**_

 _ **Since Jedi Master Meetra Surik's defeat of the Triumvirate, she has assisted Master Bastila Shan in rebuilding the weakened Jedi Order. But even as their numbers grew Meetra began to search for Bastila's husband, the Prodigal Knight Revan.**_

 _ **After three years Revan has reappeared with Meetra from the Unknown Regions with an unlikely ally, a Sith named Lord Scourge. A defector from the Empire, Scourge comes armed with knowledge of the ancient Sith Emperor's whereabouts.**_

 _ **The group now journeys to Yavin to rendezvous with their past allies. And to ready for a strike against the Emperor himself…**_

* * *

2987 BBY

* * *

 _"_ _ **Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things Revan…**_ _"_

 _Revan stood in the middle of a barren desert stretching as far as he could see. The former Dark Lord of the Sith wandered aimlessly through the wasteland even as his former apprentice's words echoed around him._

 _"_ _ **And yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light…**_ _"_

 _Stumbling over a jagged rock, Revan fell to the ground painfully. A hot, dry wind began to blow across the desert and he pulled up his cloak to shield himself. But even as Revan's breathing grew ragged from the heat everything suddenly grew dark._

 _"_ _ **Nor the darkness.**_ _"_

 _As his eyes adjusted to the blackness Revan felt the familiar cold of the Dark Side creep through his limbs until he could see his breath fogging in front of him. The Jedi calmed himself and rose to his feet, reaching for his lightsaber instinctively._

 _Before him stood a figure clad in black, illuminated by the violet light from his weapon. The stranger ignited his own red lightsaber and pointed it directly at Revan, challenging him. Not about to back down the Prodigal Knight responded with a powerful Force Push. His enemy was shoved back but remained on his feet, only to face a ferocious thrust from Revan._

 _The unknown Sith parried his attack and responded with a wide slash, which Revan dodged narrowly. After a quick exchange of blows Revan switched tactics and pressed his hand to the ground. A cloud of dust and rock fragments burst forward and sent the Sith flying back. Revan was already waiting with his lightsaber drawn, and before the other combatant could recover the Jedi was on him._

 _Thrusting downwards Revan drove his blade through the Sith's midsection._

 _After a pained gasp and a few moments of twitching his enemy grew limp. Revan withdrew his lightsaber, ready to depart. But he stopped dead as the light from his blade moved across his victim's face. The Sith was wearing his old mask. Something in the back of Revan's mind told him to remove it, but he was afraid of what he might find. The urge grew too strong however, and he ripped the mask away._

 _Staring up at him blankly was Bastila._

 _"_ _No… No!" Revan looked down in horror at his wife, his mind going blank in shock and panic. A trickle of blood flowed down from the corner of Bastila's mouth and her eyes were glazed over in death. Frantically Revan looked around them, only to cry out when he saw more bodies scattered around them._

 _Carth Onasi, Meetra Surik, Canderous Ordo, and all his other companions over the years; their mangled bodies strewn across the desert._

 _Revan looked down at Bastila in despair, only to freeze in terror. She was looking directly at him now, and her eyes burned with a fiery glow as she suddenly grabbed Revan by the throat._

 _"_ _ **You will forever stand alone,**_ _"_ _Bastila hissed in a voice not her own, and Revan could do nothing but scream._

 ** _..._**

"Wake up!"

Revan nearly threw himself out of bed when he awoke. His eyes darted around, expecting to see another terrifying vision. But all he saw was his dimly lit cabin aboard the Ebon Hawk. Trying to slow his breathing Revan ran his fingers through his hair. He was sweating profusely.

" _Revan…_ "

A gentle hand on his shoulder drew his focus away from his nightmare and Revan turned to face Bastila Shan. His wife, still alive and well, was looking at him in alarm. Bastila's dark hair was out of its usual ponytail, cascading down each side of her face. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Revan lied. He didn't want Bastila to worry and put on a reassuring smile. Judging by her skeptical look it wasn't working. "It was another nightmare, wasn't it?" When he said nothing Bastila sighed and moved closer to Revan, gently turning his head to face her. "You told me your visions had stopped."

Revan replied, "It was just a dream," and rose to his feet. He opened the shutters on his cabin window and the entire room was bathed in the familiar blue light of hyperspace. After calming himself Revan walked back to the bed and sat next to Bastila, who had stayed still the entire time. "Bastila, I was telling you the truth. I thought my nightmare were over. But…"

He hesitated for a moment. Bastila ran her fingers down his cheek affectionately and whispered, "It's alright. You're safe with me. You always have been." Revan took her hand in his, and remembered what she said to him on the Star Forge years ago.

"Nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you." Bastila's eyebrow quirked before she realized what Revan was saying and shoved him away laughing. He pulled her in for another kiss and they playfully wrestled until she was on top of Revan. "You cheeky bastard," she muttered and gave him a smoldering look.

Any fear Revan felt just minutes before was gone, and he began laughing too as Bastila leaned in to kiss him again. But the moment was ruined when Revan sensed someone at their door. "Someone's coming," he said and rushed to his own closet while Bastila did the same. After dressing himself in a simple Jedi tunic Revan reached the door in time to hear a familiar knock.

Revan guessed who it was and smiled as he opened the door for Meetra Surik. His former general and close friend smiled and said, "Hello." Revan responded in kind and glanced behind him briefly. Bastila was already fully dressed, and she smiled when she saw who was at the door. "Good to see you, Meetra."

The Jedi Exile replied, "Likewise," and turned attention to Revan. "We're pulling in to Yavin 4, but Scourge wants to speak to you for a minute." She shifted uncomfortably before adding, " _In private._ " Revan rolled his eyes. "Of course he is," he sighed as his wife bristled noticeably. While Bastila went to the cockpit with Meetra to take the ship off auto-pilot, Revan journeyed to the main hold where their new 'friend' was waiting for him.

Lord Scourge was an intimidating figure, a Sith Pureblood standing over six feet tall and clad in ancient-looking black armor. He carried the usual characteristics of a Pureblood; the red skin, tendrils along his jaw line, and spurs protruding from his brow and cheekbones.

He noticed the Jedi's arrival and said curtly, "Good, you're here." He glanced around them as if expecting company and Revan rolled his eyes. "I came alone just as you asked, Scourge. You know, all this secrecy isn't going to help Bastila trust you." Scourge waved his hand dismissively. "I do not need her trust, I just need her help. You and the Exile are no different."

Scourge began to pace back and forth, seeming to contemplate what he was going to say next. The Sith appeared brutish, but Revan had to admit that Scourge was much cleverer than his simple straightforward demeanor would suggest. Finally Scourge stopped pacing and faced Revan again.

"You must understand, Jedi; the Emperor is one of the most powerful beings to ever live. He has lived for centuries, maybe even millennia." Shrugging, Revan said, "I already know this. What's your point?" Scourge's posture grew skeptical and his eyes narrowed. "You know this, yet you insist on bringing your friends with us? When you know that we may not succeed?"

Revan didn't have to think about it as he answered, "Yes."

When Scourge didn't respond Revan continued. "Bastila was there for me when no one else was. She saved me in more ways than one. And Meetra fought by my side during the entire Mandalorian War. She managed to save me from _you_ , didn't she?" This drew chuckle from Scourge.

"Yes, I suppose. I will be honest; I haven't had much use for friends. Most of my time has been spent enforcing the Emperor's will, carrying out my duty to the Empire. After the Emperor is dead I will be a pariah. Whatever purpose I once had will be gone." Revan replied, "Then you'll have to find a new one. The Jedi Order believes in redemption. And forgiveness."

To his disappointment Scourge shook his head. "No. I have spent too much time serving the dark side of the Force. I _will_ find my own way, but it is not with the Jedi or the Republic."

Revan hadn't expected Scourge to accept his offer. It was worth a try however, and he had meant every word.

If he could be redeemed after everything he had done as Dark Lord, anyone could.

 ** _..._**

It was raining on Yavin 4 when the _Ebon Hawk_ landed. Bastila, Meetra and Scourge all exited the ship with their hoods up. An old, dilapidated temple towered over the group, the site of some lost civilization.

Someone emerged from the temple, and Bastila grinned as she recognized who it was. Carth Onasi's beard was thicker than the last time she had seen him, and his hairline was receding somewhat; but it was him. "Carth!" she shouted, and the two nearly collapsed when she hugged the Republic soldier tightly.

" _Ugh…_ It's good to see you too, Bastila." Carth laughed breathlessly. He looked behind her and grinned when he saw Meetra. "Master Surik," he said and saluted respectfully. She feigned a wounded look. "No hug? I'm hurt, Admiral."

Bastila grimaced when Carth spotted Scourge and frowned. "I assume that's our mole?" Scourge strode past him without pause. "Yes. I'm afraid I don't have time for pleasantries, Admiral. We have work to do."

Carth smirked. "Cheery fellow."

His smirking disappeared suddenly, and Bastila immediately guessed why. Striding down the ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_ was Revan, clad in his old robe and carrying his lightsaber. "I'll be damned. It is true," Carth muttered. Bastila felt Revan stop beside her.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Carth. But I'm glad you're here." The two old friends shook hands and they all began to walk into the temple together. "Trust me Revan, everyone jumped at the chance to come." Revan and Bastila looked at each other, both hoping Carth meant what they hoped he meant. Behind them Meetra asked, "Everyone?"

To this, Carth only smiled.

" _Everyone._ "

* * *

 **Author's Note: I might have mentioned this when I wrote 'Love Lost', but I f***ing LOVE Star Wars!**

 **Now, I want to make something clear. As much as I love Star Wars, I hate, hate, HATE what the Old Republic MMO did to Revan's character, and how it (and the book that preceded it) ended Revan's story. I can't stand how anti-climactic and depressing it was.**

 **So, with the wiping out of the EU as 'Legends' I decided to do my own take on his story. This story takes place in the new canon, incorporating the KOTOR story into the new official timeline. With that in mind, here are the changes to established canon I've made.**

 **1: The Mandalorian War, Jedi Civil war, and the First Jedi Purge happen much sooner in this story than it does in Legends. Hence the date I established, almost a thousand years before the time of Darth Bane. But aside from the different setting/time period, events happened pretty much the same as what we saw in the games.**

 **2: Revan's lightsaber is violet, Meetra's is green, and Bastila has made a new blue-bladed saber for herself.**

 **3: They have not had a child yet.**

 **4: Imagine the aesthetics (tech, clothing, etc.) all looking a LOT less advanced than what we've seen in Legends. If this is thousands of years before the movies, I'd expect it to not look nearly as shiny and chrome.**

 **5: The Sith Emperor and Scourge's stories will have a similar premise to the MMO, but the resolutions are going to be quite different, as you shall see...**

 **If you have any other questions, let me know in the reviews below. And expect an update soon on 'Mass Effect: The Beast'.**


	2. Putting the Band Back Together

It was hard for Meetra not to feel encouraged by the sight around her.

She was standing with Revan and Bastila at a dais in the center of a small chamber. Circled around them was every companion who had served them during the Jedi Civil War and the Purge. Carth Onasi stood in the front of Revan's crew, and Visas Marr was at the head of Meetra's.

"I suppose introductions aren't really necessary?"

Visas Marr chose this moment to speak up. "I disagree." She turned in the direction of Lord Scourge, her expression wary. "I believe most of us would like to know what a Sith has to gain by helping us in our mission." Murmurs of agreement echoed through the chamber.

Meetra sighed in exasperation. If anyone was going to ask that question, it was bound to be Visas. A Miraluka, she could only see other beings through the Force itself. And she could surely see the aura of the Dark Side around Scourge.

"Scourge is here because he must be." Meetra glanced at Revan who responded, "It's true. Hear him out." Visas still appeared suspicious, but she bowed her head respectfully.

Sending a grateful look their way the Sith stepped forward and reached into his belt. "I understand none of you really trust me," he remarked. "But once you have seen what I have to show you, _all_ of you will understand we have little choice but to work side by side." He pulled forth a small object, a pyramid made out of red crystal and obsidian.

A Sith holocron.

"I've gathered what knowledge I possess of the Sith Emperor in this holocron. This will help us in our mission." Jolee Bindo scoffed. "And what mission is that?" Scourge turned his red eyes to the hermit.

"To kill him."

Scourge didn't wait for a response, pressing his finger to the top of the holocron. A fiery glow emanated from inside and Meetra felt the Dark Side spread to every corner of the chamber. As the holocron began to project it's contents, Scourge began to speak.

"The Emperor's true name is unknown. I have scoured every record, communed with every artifact I can procure. All I can find in accordance to the Emperor's identity is his title. Darth Vitiate."

The dark outline of what seemed to be a tall humanoid male formed above the dais.

"Vitiate has lived for hundreds of years. Maybe more. He grew up on Korriban, the homeworld of the Sith during the early days of the Empire. Who exactly his family was, I do not know. But what I can guess is that at some point in his early adulthood, he quickly grew in influence and attained a group of loyal followers. Eventually he gained the title Vitiate, becoming a fully fledged Sith Lord."

Juhani, now a Jedi Knight, peered at the image intensely. "How could this Sith have lived for so long?" Scourge ran his hand along one of the holocron's edges, and the rough image of Vitiate dissipated. Another image materialized, this one being of a temple.

"Vitiate was obsessed with not only claiming power, but also finding a way to hold onto it forever. Vitiate sought what so many Sith have over the years; _immortality._ He hid himself away in an isolated temple. Experimenting with alchemy and Sith sorcery Vitiate altered and warped his body to unnatural degrees."

"This isn't unheard of, Lord Scourge," said Atton Rand. "I doubt he has much strength left now."

Scourge raised his brow. "You would be right to. For a time Vitiate's experiments bore fruit. His body stayed young and he continued to grow in power. But after many years his experiments finally caught up with him. He grew weak and delirious.

But Vitiate would not accept defeat so easily. Gathering hundreds of his most loyal followers, he brought them at his temple on Korriban and began his final ritual."

The energy from holocron reached a fever pitch. Meetra noticed several of her old companions flinch, as all around them appeared shapes of men and women of different species. With an inhuman scream the apparitions were ripped apart.

"In a ceremony that perverted the Force itself, Vitiate consumed the lives of his followers. Their longevity, their strength, was now his. To demonstrate his newfound power he unleashed a wave of energy that destroyed the temple and everything around it. As the smoke cleared, Vitiate emerged to the people of Korriban…"

The light from the holocron began to die down. But not before the assembled crew was shown one last image. Meetra could make out a crowd of Sith on their knees, but the figure standing over them was shrouded in utter darkness.

"Vitiate was reborn, his lifespan extended almost indefinitely. Seeming nothing less than a god to his people. He proclaimed himself their new Emperor. And he has ruled the Sith every since."

Finally, Scourge closed the artifact and placed it back in his belt. Meetra pulled her cloak around her, still feeling the cold of the Dark Side around her. The crew was silent, but Meetra could sense their worry. She didn't blame them.

"Well, that was encouraging." Canderous Ordo finally broke the silence. "We already faced a Sith Lord who could feed off the living Force, and he nearly wiped out the Jedi." He looked at Meetra pointedly before turning to Revan. "Not even _you_ could kill him."

Revan's posture seemed to waver. "I understand your hesitation. Malak and I sought to fight him, only to become his slaves. But I'm stronger now then I was then. And this time…" His eyes glanced towards Bastila. "I actually have something to fight for."

His wife's cheeks reddened, and Meetra had to stifle a laugh.

Meetra spoke up again. "From what we've gathered, the Emperor's power will begin to wane soon. The energy he gathered from all his servants will begin to leave him, and he will be vulnerable." Revan leaned against the dais, gazing intensely at their companions.

"After years of isolation the Emperor is returning to Korriban. The planet is abandoned, but he will gather another mass of followers to consume. And when it is done he will announce his return to the Sith Empire and launch another attack against the Republic." His was dark, but as Revan continued there was a hint of hope.

"Yet if we destroy him _now_ , defeat for the Empire will be all but certain."

Canderous nodded in understanding, but his demeanor was still skeptical. "That sounds wonderful. But I still don't understand just why a Sith is helping us."

"Because I will perish if I don't," Scourge replied. This drew a look of confusion from Canderous and the others, and the Pureblood continued. "Two hundred years ago Emperor took notice of my success at the Sith Academy and abroad. I became a member of his personal enforcers, the Emperor's Wrath. But it came at a price."

Canderous looked at him closely. "What price?" Scourge removed his armored gauntlet, exposed his bare hand. "I was enhanced with Sith alchemy, similar to the kind he used on himself years ago. I was made stronger and faster than before. And I would live twice as long as the average Sith." He clenched his fist, and Meetra noticed the skin on his hand was translucent and waxy.

"But if the Emperor is allowed to perform his ritual, my life force will be drained. My strength comes from him, and when he takes it back I will die with the rest of his victims."

Meetra's old friend Mira let out a harsh laugh. "So this isn't about saving the galaxy. You're just in this to save your own skin." Sighing in frustration, Bastila shook her head and said firmly, "His reasons for helping us don't matter. Scourge understands what's at stake."

She cast him a foreboding glance. "And I think he's smart enough not to betray us."

Once again the chamber grew quiet. Meetra reached out through the Force to see how each of them was taking this. Most of them were struggling with whether or not to trust Scourge. Revan seemed to sense this as well. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Scourge," he pleaded.

"After discovering what his Emperor planned to do, he sought me out He and Meetra found me, lost and half-mad from trying to escape my memories of the Emperor and what I did in his service.

I'm not asking you to trust him. I'm asking you to trust me." He gestured to Bastila and Meetra.

"Trust _us._ "

Carth Onasi was the first to respond, while the rest of the crew continued to deliberate. "Revan… You know I trust you. I stood by you, even when I found out who you were, what you had done." His gaze flickered towards Scourge briefly. "If you really think this is the right choice, then you know I'm with you. Of course I'll have to put in orders to replace me as admiral if things go south."

Canderous Ordo shrugged before stepping forward. "I will do the same. Mandalore needs a strong leader. Preferably a live one. But if the Emperor returns I don't suppose that will matter. I'm with you."

Visas Marr nodded. "I have already seen entire worlds fall to the Sith. While I still live, I won't allow any more to suffer their fate. We will stay with you until the end." She gave Meetra a warm smile, and next to her the handmaiden Brianna did the same. "We're with you."

Towards the back of the group Meetra heard enthusiastic beeping. The utility droid T3-M4 rolled into view, flanked closely by the recently repaired 3C-FD. "You know these two aren't going to miss out on this. And neither am I!" Next to them it looked like Mission Vao was trying hard not to burst out laughing.

One by one every crewmember stepped forward. Meetra nodded confidently and shot Revan an encouraging grin. But he remained stoic. "I want you to realize what I'm asking," he said grimly. "There's no going back. If we fail, we die."

"Yeah. Haven't heard _that_ before." Carth's joke had everyone chuckling around them, and he folded his arms assertively. "You told us you needed our help. And we're right here with you."

Revan stepped down from the dais. "If we're all in agreement, ready your gear. We leave for Korriban in 09:00 hours. The _Ebon Hawk_ 's been retrofitted, and can hold all of us. You'll be filled in on the plan of attack on the way there."

The group dispersed, heading to the parts of the temple they had settled. Meetra passed Scourge and asked, "What will you be up to?" He gestured outside. "Meditating. As the rest of the Jedi in your crew should be doing when they have the chance." He stepped through an archway leading to a balcony overseeing the temple grounds and dropped to his knees.

While his attitude clearly wasn't winning Scourge any friends among their old crew, Meetra agreed. There wasn't any room for doubt or fear now. She found Bastila standing alone in a hallway leading to her and Revan's room and asked, "How is he?" Bastila shrugged.

"Revan is holding up well enough. He's just worried not everyone will make it." Something in her voice told Meetra it was more than that. "If there's something else trouble you, Bastila, you can tell me," she said warmly.

Bastila's face turned red, and her eyes darted to the side. When she seemed confident everyone was gone she muttered, "On the way here Revan had another nightmare." For a second Meetra stared at her blankly before groaning and resting her face in her hand.

"I don't know what to say, Bastila. I don't know if Revan's ever going to be free of his visions." She reached out with her mind, searching for Revan. Meetra felt his doubt and his worry. Even now, with a small army at his side, he was still afraid.

"But I know Carth was right about one thing. Revan's lucky we're with him this time."

 ** _..._**

Revan sat alone in the room he had chosen for himself and Bastila, staring at a box resting just two feet away from him. It was impossible for him to meditate.

They were so close now. So close to finishing what he'd started all those years ago. Soon enough, Revan would finally destroy the man who had taken everything from him. But when the time came, would he be able to do it? Or would he become the Emperor's slave again?

He felt a shift in the Force, and Revan stretched out his hand towards the box. Its lid flew off, and Revan pulled out the object inside. His old mask was covered in a fine layer of dust, and the left side had been cracked his final duel with Malak. But it still held the same power as it always had before.

Revan wiped off the dust, and felt the Force coalesce around him.

It was time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hooray for exposition!**

 **So here we have the slightly tweaked backstory of the Sith Emperor. I wanted to make him less ridiculously powerful, because let's face it. The writers of the Old Republic MMO kind of overdid it.**

 **Bringing the band back together was one of the most important things about this story to me. And I know 3C-FD technically died in KOTOR II, but I always thought it would be nice to have another droid in the mix. Speaking of droids, worry not HK-47 fans. I have plans for him.**

 **Let me know if there are any improvements I can make or any questions you have, and I'll see you next time!**


	3. The Homeworld

**Author's Note: Before we begin, I want to provide a few references here.**

 **1: There's this one cool piece of concept art for Bastila Shan I always liked. Has her in a brown robe and a blue saber. Imagine her appearance in this story matching it.**

 **Just google 'Bastila Shan concept', it's one of the first results.**

 **2: When our heroes land, go ahead and listen to "Korriban, The Homeworld" from TOR. It'll make the reading experience more enjoyable!**

* * *

Several hours after departing from Yavin 4, the _Ebon Hawk_ was still flying through hyperspace. Carth Onasi sat in the pilot's chair, clearly happy to be flying his old ship once more. Standing next to the Republic soldier with his lightsaber at his hip and his mask donned was Revan.

Carth checked their coordinates and muttered, "Exiting hyperspace in three… two…" The shimmering blue outside faded and space returned to normal around the _Ebon Hawk_. Directly ahead was a dull red planet.

Korriban.

The ancient Sith homeworld was a desolate ruin. Revan was told during his early years as a Jedi that the Sith had abandoned it after years of conflict with the Republic. Obviously the Emperor didn't care. He would likely make this world his capital after returning to power and re-establishing the Empire.

Revan could feel an uneasy sensation as the _Ebon Hawk_ pulled closer to the planet. As always an intense feeling of cold seemed to wash over him, signaling him to the presence of the Dark Side. But there was something else. Revan felt lightheaded, and it was as if there was a knot in his stomach.

"Are you okay?"

Carth's voice brought Revan back to attention. The Republic soldier looked concerned, and Revan realized he was wavering in place. He was about to fall over. "Not really," he said and regained his balance. As quickly as it had come, the feeling of sickness left. "We need to hurry. Take us to the Valley of the Dark Lords, I'll alert the crew." Carth nodded and Revan activated the _Ebon Hawk_ 's comm system.

"We're approaching Korriban now. It won't be long before the Emperor knows we're here, so be ready for a fight." He paused. This could be the last time he spoke to these people not just as a crew, but as the people who had fought with him through every battle, every struggle for years.

Some final words would do.

"I understand that some of you are afraid of what we might down there. Those of you who have served as Jedi have been told to ignore your fear, to forget it. But whoever told you that hasn't seen what we've seen, fought what we've fought. Fear is natural. It's a part of who we are.

But every single one of you has overcome it; otherwise you wouldn't be here now. You are the bravest group of fighters in the galaxy, and I'm proud to stand alongside you all.

Let's go out there and do what we do best. Save the galaxy."

Revan sensed his crew rushing to their stations. Bastila was already headed his way. "Nice speech," Carth said as they began to enter Korriban's atmosphere and tapped the _Ebon Hawk_ 's controls. "I can take it from here, Revan." As the Jedi readied to leave Carth added, "Be careful out there." Revan paused long enough to give Carth an encouraging pat on the shoulder before leaving.

"You too."

Nearby, T3-M4 and 3C-FD monitored the ship's systems. Not wanting Teethree to worry about him, Revan knelt down and patted him as well. "Take care of the ship while I'm gone," he told the droid. Teethree beeped enthusiastically.

With that taken care of the Jedi left the cockpit and met Bastila on his way to the garage. "Is everyone ready?" he asked. Revan's wife nodded and in spite of his old mask stared directly into Revan's eyes. "Yes, I've already seen to that. Are you?" Revan took Bastila's hand in his own. "As I'll ever be."

He removed his mask, putting it off to the side as he kissed Bastila for what was likely the last time.

"I love you."

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ landed on the outskirts of the Valley of the Dark Lords, just as instructed. The ramp opened and every Force-sensitive member of Revan's crew emerged. Revan stood at the front with Bastila and Meetra Surik beside him. The rest of the crew remained in the ship, ready to help ex

Bastila peered across the barren terrain and shielded her eyes as a dust storm blew past them. "Scourge, can you see the temple?" The Pureblood walked ahead of them. "There," he said grimly and pointed at what looked like just a rocky outcrop under the cliffside south of the ship.

As the team moved closer, however, Bastila she saw that it was in fact a tower.

The base of the cliff seemed to have eroded away, and a spire of hung in the open space like a stalactite. The spire was carved out of rock and was a dark red color, almost black. A massive bridge stretched from the tower to the cliff. Scourge led them to the precipice and stopped just short of falling into the valley below.

"So… How exactly are we supposed to get to that bridge _without_ plummeting to our deaths?"

Bastila rolled her eyes at Brianna's sarcasm. "This isn't the time." However the handmaiden's concerns were reasonable. The cliff was a sheer drop, and all Bastila could see below was a thick dust cloud blowing through the valley. "That being said I have to agree. It's easy to guess that tower is the Emperor's. How do we get inside?" Scourge looked over the cliff at something Bastila couldn't see and then back at her.

And then he fell off the edge.

"Scourge!" Revan and Meetra bolted to the precipice and looked down, with Bastila and the rest following, Scourge had disappeared into the cloud below. "What the hell was he thinking?" Meetra said in a panic. Revan cocked his head. "It doesn't make sense. I can still sense him…" A moment later the cloud was blown away, and Bastila's heart jumped.

Scourge was on a thin walkway jutting out of the rock wall beneath them. His hands were outstretched. "Come down," he shouted. Bastila looked at the dust billowing around Scourge, and a moment later she almost slapped herself on the forehead. The wind blowing that cloud past the cliff wasn't natural. It was some contingency set up by the Sith to keep the entrance to their fortress hidden.

"Clever," she muttered irritably and stepped off the edge.

Air whistled through her ears and her cloak flapped around her before Bastila landed on the walkway next to Scourge. "I suppose this isn't the first obstacle we'll have to face?" The Sith shook his head. "The first of many. It's not likely the Emperor will have left his new temple unprotected. When he senses our presence he may try to deceive us with illusions or sent other members of the Emperor's Wrath against us"

While he said this the other members of the team descended alongside them. Meetra dropped behind Bastila, and Revan stayed close to Scourge. "Lead the way," he said cautiously. They navigated across the rock wall at a steady pace until the path widened and entered a tunnel. Bastila raised her hand and the team stopped. When she was sure they were alone, she ignited her lightsaber to light their way.

The tunnel went on for a good distance until it opened into the bridge. The area was wide enough to fit an entire procession and was half a mile long. "Not ideal for sneaking in," Meetra remarked. Scourge shook his head. "No it isn't. I…"

He stopped in mid sentence, and the spines on Scourge's face stood on end. Revan drew his own lightsaber and murmured, "What is it?" His question was answered a moment later when the bridge suddenly darkened around them. An intense wave of Dark Side energy coursed through Bastila, and a sandstorm was kicked up around her.

"Revan!" she shouted as he was obscured from her view. Bastila tried to create a protective bubble around herself with the Force and reach her husband. But to no avail, as the sandstorm grew more ferocious. Soon Bastila found herself alone in the middle of a whirlwind, cut off from her allies.

She saw a dark shape just ahead of her and moved towards it. But instead Bastila was forced to lean back when the figure ignited a red lightsaber and swung at her. The Jedi Master leaned back reflexively, parrying the next strike. But as she readied to counter-attack Bastila was forced back on the defense when a second blade emerged from her attacker's weapon. Jabbing at her aggressively the darksider's face was illuminated.

Bastila gasped as she stared directly into a mirror image of herself.

Except it wasn't her. This other Bastila was clad in a form-fitting black outfit, wielding a double-bladed lightsaber. She smirked at Bastila and growled, "You have some nerve telling Revan you _love_ him… After you betrayed his trust and tried to murder him."

Her words angered Bastila, and the Jedi soon went on the offence. She ducked the dark Bastila's spinning attack and thrust at her midsection. Following up with an overhead slash Bastila slowly drove her counterpart backwards. "I don't know what you really are. But I won't be threatened, and I _won't_ listen to your lies."

The dark-Bastila laughed mirthlessly. "The truth hurts, I'm sure. Your anger hides the truth. You were too weak to fight against Darth Malak. You thought you could be a hero, but in the end you were just a pawn needing to be rescued by the man you hopelessly _loved_ …" She brought her double-bladed weapon up and parried Bastila's attack with infuriating ease.

"What guilt you must feel. I wonder if your darling Revan feels the same? Or Meetra?"

 ** _..._**

Meetra was on the verge of panic as she backed away with her lightsaber drawn. Approaching her was a cloaked figure who seemed to darken everything around him. He drew forth his own lightsaber and murmured something in the ancient language of the Sith. The figure raised his head and Meetra found herself staring at the bone-white mask of Darth Nihilus.

"No… I watched you die." The Lord of Hunger advanced on her quickly and stretched out a hand. Meetra was lifted off her feet and felt herself being strangled. Nihilus pulled his lightsaber back, preparing to run it through her. Desperately Meetra blasted a crater in the ground in front of him.

Fragments of rock flew into Nihilus' face and his focus was shaken just enough for Meetra to free himself from his telekinetic grip. The Exile landed on her feet gasping for breath but still able to fight. "I don't care how you've returned, Nihilus." Meetra slipped into the Makashi form of combat, delivered a precise series of strikes.

"But I _will_ strike you down again."

Meetra and Nihilus exchanged blows and Force-attacks furiously, and she tried to come up with a plan to defeat the returned Sith. The storm around Meetra prevented her from sensing her allies, so she couldn't hope to rely on their help. She tried to activate her ability to sever the link between the Force and a living being, hoping to strand Nihilus from his source of power.

As if sensing her plan Nihilus assaulted her with a renewed ferocity, letting loose a horrible Force-scream.

Meetra fell back in spite of herself, the memories of her deed at Malachor rushing back to her. Activating the Mass Shadow Generator had haunted Meetra for years. Nihilus was the embodiment of that guilt, a constant reminder of what she had done.

Nihilus seemed to grow stronger, feeding on her remorse and fear. Meetra forced herself to return to the present, or else become another one of Nihilus' countless victims.

 ** _..._**

Gritting his teeth Revan brandished his own weapon as he spotted a Sith approaching him with their own blade drawn. At first he thought it might have been the Emperor himself. But was something more familiar to the presence of this Sith. The Sith raised his lightsaber and the red light from his weapon reflected off his metal faceplate. Revan's blood ran cold.

"You had to know I would return. Sooner or later…"

Darth Malak charged at his former master and let loose a bolt of Force-lightning.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I really did enjoy that episode of The Clone Wars when Yoda traveled to the Sith homeworld. The Emperor isn't the only enemy our heroes have to overcome as I imagine the planet itself as alive, something for the Emperor to use against them.**

 **How are Revan and friends going to get out of this one, I wonder?**


	4. Ghosts

Beads of sweat rolled down Bastila's forehead as she continued to fight her double. The dark Bastila seemed to have a perfect counter for everything she attempted. If she used the Force to pelt her enemy with objects, the double would simply parry them. If Bastila switched her fighting style, the other would do the same.

The dark Bastila lunged at her, narrowly missing her heart with a jab of her lightsaber. "No matter how many Sith you destroy, how many worlds you save, it won't change that you fell. You failed the Republic, and the Jedi, and yourself." Wearily, Bastila deflected her doppelganger's assault but was thrown to the ground by a Force-push.

The Jedi's lightsaber was flung from her grip, and before she could retrieve it the dark Bastila's lightsaber was inches away from her neck. She was trapped.

* * *

Meetra gasped in pain, trying desperately to remain on her feet after being blasted with a web of lightning. She gritted her teeth and blocked the next burst. It hadn't seemed possible, but Nihilus was stronger than the last time Meetra had fought him. Even her ability to sever a being's connection to the Force had no effect.

Nihilus swung at her again with his lightsaber before she could react in time. It easily sliced through her cloak and Meetra cried out as Nihilus raked his weapon across her ribs. She fell to her knees while her lightsaber dropped from her numb hand. She was beaten.

Looming over her menacingly Nihilus let out an inhuman groan. A voice in the back of Meetra's head whispered, " _You made me what I am, Jedi. The countless that died at my hand, the worlds I devastated..._

 _It was all on you._ "

* * *

With all of his strength Revan strained against Malak as their lightsaber blades locked. "I saw you die, Malak. This is an illusion, you're not real!" The Sith Lord shoved Revan's blade aside and struck him on the side of the head with his fist. Even with his mask, Revan was sent staggering backwards from the force of the blow.

"Does that feel real to you?" Malak's voice was dripping with anger. "You could not destroy the Emperor. While the galaxy collapsed against the Sith Triumvirate, you could not overcome even mere dreams. And now you will die at the hands of the apprentice you failed."

" _No!_ " Revan allowed his anger to rise and attacked Malak with a renewed ferocity. The two former friends exchanged crushing blows, with neither holding anything back. But as hard as he tried Revan could not penetrate Malak's defense and barely held off his counterattacks.

Breathing heavily Revan rushed forward and stabbed at Malak's abdomen. Only to grunt painfully when his enemy knocked Revan's lightsaber out of his hand and sent him sprawling with a Force-wave.

Revan tried to reach for his weapon, but Malak trapped it beneath his heel and pointed his weapon at Revan's armored face. "They call you the "Prodigal Knight." But you will always be the man who failed as a Jedi, as a Sith, and as a _friend._ "

His eyes narrowed as he spat the words at Revan. But as the Jedi readied for death he paused, his eyes locking into Malak's. The two gray orbs stared back at Revan, pitiless and full of hatred.

Something was wrong. In his moment of death, Revan recalled his old apprentice's eyes returning to their original blue. He had died as Alek, his friend. Not as the Dark Lord of the Sith. Revan glared at Malak and said bitterly, "This is not real. Malak died long ago."

Revan slowly rose to his feet, even as Malak raised his lightsaber threateningly. "I followed you to the edge of the galaxy," The Sith growled. "I followed you down the path to the Dark Side. My fall was _your_ doing." Revan bowed his head remorsefully.

"Yes. If I had not allowed my hate of the Mandalorians to overcome me, we would not have gone down the path we did. You chose to remain with the Sith even as I returned to the Light, but I was I who led you to the Dark." Revan gazed at Malak sadly.

"I'm sorry, Alek. For everything."

Malak seemed to waver in place. His aggressive stance faltered. Yelling in anger the apparition swung at Revan one last time. But a moment later Malak dissipated in a burst of black smoke, leaving Revan alone once again.

* * *

The dark Bastila raised her lightsaber, readying to stab downwards and finish Bastila off. "Revan and your friends will die," she hissed. "Even after all this time, your meaningless attempts at redemption will gain you nothing."

Bastila stared up at her before closing her eyes. "Perhaps we will die here." She pictured the day of her wedding with Revan and smiled in spite of herself. "But I'm not afraid of death anymore." For a moment the dark Bastila was silent.

After a brief pause she retorted, "Without you Revan will fall to the Dark Side again. Just as you did." Her double sounded less confident this time. Bastila shook her head. "You don't know Revan," she said defiantly.

Her eyes opened and she glared at the dark Bastila. "And I _will not_ fall again." Then, faster than she thought possible, Bastila leapt up and seized her doppelganger's lightsaber. Before her enemy could even retaliate she opened herself to the Force and shattered the weapon.

"I am a Jedi. And you are nothing but a memory."

The dark Bastila released a terrifying scream and reached for the Jedi, as if to strangle her. But instead she passed through Bastila and crumbled into dust.

* * *

A mass of dark energy surrounded Meetra as Nihilus prepared to consume her. She looked sadly at the living embodiment of her mistake at Malachor. "What I did, I did to end the war," she said before her side was wracked by another wave of pain.

"But I have wondered every day since if it was the right thing to do. If there was some other way…" As if he could understand her Nihilus' hand lowered slightly. But the Dark Side energy around Meetra did not abate. Accepting her fate Meetra lowered her gaze.

"I never knew who you were, where you came from. But what you became, it was my fault. And for that I am sorry."

As Nihilus moved in on her Meetra's mind flashed back to her duel with another Sith. Darth Sion. Was this how he felt before he died? The same resignation? The helplessness?

But just as Meetra felt the cold of the Dark Side begin to wash over her something behind Nihilus caught her eye. A lone figure was standing behind the Sith. Meetra blinked in surprise. The man behind Nihilus was heavily scarred, with one eye a milky white and his disfigured torso uncovered.

 _Your mistakes are in the past. You are not the Exile anymore._

An uncharacteristic smile crossed Darth Sion's features before he faded into nothing. Meetra smiled back and the Dark Side receded from her. Above her Nihilus' appearance seemed to flicker as if seen through a heat wave. Meetra's fist clenched and despite the pain in her side she stood until she was face to face with the Lord of Hunger again.

"I will live with my guilt for the rest of my days. But I will not give in to it." Her hand reached out to Nihilus' mask and Meetra grabbed it tightly. Nihilus grabbed her arm, attempting to pull it away. Meetra ripped the mask away and a stream of black mist poured out from where Nihilus' face should have been.

His empty robes collapsed into a heap before they too disintegrated. The pain in Meetra's ribs vanished. Looking down she tried to examine the wound.

But there was no wound.

"Meetra?"

A bright flash caused Meetra to shout in surprise. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see who it was. It was her friend Mical. "What happened?" he asked worriedly. Meetra whirled around and saw the rest of the group tending to a confused looking Revan and Bastila.

"I saw Darth Nihilus."

Mical saw Lord Scourge nearby and asked, "What was that?" The Sith stroked his chin and appeared to ponder Mical's question. "I have seen this before," he said angrily. "Korriban has been tainted by the Dark Side over the centuries. The planet itself is almost a living thing." He pointed at the Emperor's tower.

"The Emperor must have drawn on the Dark Side's power and attempted to trap us with illusions meant to torture us into submission."

Scourge approached Meetra and asked urgently, "What did you see?" She closed her eyes and recalled her ordeal. It felt like such a long time ago, despite having occurred just minutes before. "I fought a vision of Darth Nihilus. He attempted to consume me, and drew on my guilt over destroying Malachor V."

Bastila nodded. "I was faced with a mirror of myself. From my time as Darth Malak's apprentice." Revan's breath was shaky as he replied, "I was forced into another duel with Malak himself." Scourge gazed at them all with a look of amazement.

"I'm impressed with your resilience. You were the most vulnerable to the Emperor's mind games, yet you overcame them nonetheless." His proud demeanor faded however and Scourge assumed his usual neutral tone.

"But we are not finished. Be ready, for the Emperor will send more obstacles our way."

Meetra turned her focus to the tower. "We'll overcome _them_ as well," she said in determination. The Jedi began to march to the imposing structure quickly with Revan next to her. "Are you all right, Meetra?"

"Of course."

This was a lie. Although she had been able to defeat the Emperor's illusion, a part of Meetra was still shaken by what she had seen. She sensed Revan's skepticism and after a minute of silence she confessed, "I thought I was going to die back there. It was like I was back on the _Ravager_ again with him."

Revan sighed ruefully. "I understand. When I was trapped in that sandstorm facing Malak, he reminded me why he fell to the Dark Side in the first place." He raised his gaze back to the tower and sighed. "I have to remember the man he once was. Not the monster he became." Meetra held Revan's hand for just a moment. "I'm sorry."

Her face flushed and she tried not to think of what else the Emperor might do to them. "We can do this, Revan," she said half-heartedly, more to convince herself than her friend.

The team passed through the towering arch marking the entrance to the fortress, where the Emperor was surely waiting.

* * *

In the inner recesses of the tower, a dark figure sat hunched on his throne. Several torches on the walls were nearly blown out as he seethed in frustration. The presence of the Jedi was growing closer by the minute. Revan was coming for him.

 _The circle closes. The end begins._

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yes, I will be using some of Vitiate's lines from SWTOR.** **Because Doug Bradley is a BAMF.**

 **So that's one obstacle out of the way for Revan and company. But the closer they get to the Emperor, the harder they'll have to fight. It was never going to be easy.**

 **Let me know what you think of the reviews, and I'll see you 'round!**


	5. Into Darkness

Inside the garage of the _Ebon Hawk_ Mission Vao paced back and forth, disassembling and reassembling her blaster repeatedly. The other non Force-sensitive members of the crew tried to keep themselves occupied with other mundane tasks. Her Wookie friend Zaalbar was quietly polishing his bladed weapon while Canderous Ordo checked his Mandalorian armor, as if the two were expecting a fight.

It had been almost an hour since Revan and the others had left for the Emperor's tower, and the crew was growing more nervous by the minute. Mission wished she could have gone with Revan.

But he had assured her and the others that they would only endanger themselves if they went out onto Korriban's surface.

Their lack of an ability to use the Force would leave them easy prey for anything the Emperor could use against them.

" _This is outrageous._ " The uncomfortable silence was broken by Meetra's droid G0-T0, who floated in the center of the garage. Mission rolled her eyes at Goto's indignation and turned to face him.

The droid, who had once acted as a crime boss, floated towards Carth Onasi. " _We should be out there with Master Surik, not languishing in here._ " Carth was coming down from the bridge, and he frowned at Goto.

"Don't be stupid, Goto. You don't really think you'd stand a chance against Sith Lords, do you?"

Goto's grew irritated as he replied, " _Of course not. Not without the protection of a Jedi, anyway. But we hardly useful to the mission at hand if we simply wait here and do nothing._ " Zaalbar grunted sheepishly, nodding in agreement. Goto briefly wobbled in place, turning in the Wookie's direction.

" _You see? Even the simple animal agrees with me._ " Zaalbar shrank in embarrassment. Mission brandished her pistol threateningly. "Hey, nobody talks about Zaalbar like that…" Canderous walked in between Mission and the droid before she could advance on him.

Calm down, both of you."

Canderous gently but firmly reached out and lowered Mission's blaster. "As much as I hate to admit it, Goto is right. We can stay here in the _Ebon Hawk_ , but we have to do something to help Revan and the others." The aging Mandalorian looked at Carth. "If we take the ship around the Valley of the Dark Lords, we might be able to get a better sight of what's happening down there.

For all we know, they could be running into a trap right now."

Scratching at his beard Carth answered, "There's no guarantee that we won't be spotted." Mission thought about this. The _Ebon Hawk_ was a tough ship, but none of them knew what kinds of weapons were left over on this planet. The young Twi'lek's mind raced before a crazy idea popped into her head.

Smiling mischievously she tapped her own comm-link. "If we have HK-47 manning the guns, I don't think it will matter."

The collective groan from the rest of the crew was comical. " _Absolutely not,_ " Goto protested. " _That outdated and unpredictable piece of garbage will fire on anything that moves. Even these rust buckets are more qualified to…_ " He was cut off when the targets of his insult, T3-M4 and 3C-FD, both warbled angrily.

" _Apologies, buckets. But my point still stands. The assassin droid may fire at the tower and kill Master Surik._ " As if he was listening in on them, a door connecting the garage to the rest of the ship opened up. HK-47 entered and scanned the room, and Mission cleared her throat.

"HK, if we take the ship around to the far side of the valley would you be able to target any hostiles accurately and avoid the tower of the Emperor?" HK-47 cocked his head and processed her question.

" _Statement: Of course I can. Provided I am able to work alongside a pilot who won't get in the way._ "

Carth replied, "That would be me." HK-47 nodded enthusiastically. " _Observation: You may wish to soften the turns, but you have proven capable as a pilot thus far, meatbag. I will avoid any collateral damage that may harm Master Revan._ " Mission gave Carth and the others an encouraging smile.

Nearby, Goto wobbled in what seemed like his equivalent of a shrug. " _At least he isn't flying us too,_ " the droid muttered begrudgingly.

* * *

The inside of the Emperor's tower was unnaturally quiet. The only sound was the hum of Revan's lightsaber as he held it aloft while wandering through the massive fortress. The other members of his team all had their own weapons at the ready.

Despite his resolve, it was becoming more difficult for Revan to hide his dread. There were a dozen thoughts racing through his mind, each more horrible than the last. While traveling through the galaxy after Malak's defeat, memories of his terrible deeds at the Dark Lord had slowly returned.

But this time, the images he could see were of a future not far away. Revan could see his allies dead at his feet. A new Sith armada ready to attack the Republic and the Jedi. And another memory that he had not yet recalled. Him and Alek, kneeling at the base of a massive throne while a cloaked figure glowered down at them. The moment he had fallen to the Dark Side.

Revan pushed the image out of his mind and pressed on. He and the others had made through the massive entrance to the tower without hindrance and were now making their way onto a spiraling staircase. "How much further?" he asked Scourge. Revan's ally clutched at the Sith holocron at his side in a way that seemed almost desperate. The Sith was obviously on edge.

"Not much further now. If the Emperor doesn't wish to confront us himself, he will likely send the other members of the Emperor's Wrath against us."

Scourge had barely finished when a buzzing drew Revan's attention to the comm-link at his belt. It had to be the crew on the _Ebon Hawk_. He activated it and muttered, "What's going on out there?" It was hard for Revan to make out the response, as Carth Onasi's voice came in and out amidst a layer of static.

" _Revan-pull ship-support-_ "

"Damn," Revan murmured. Bastila stepped beside him whispering, "What's wrong?" He put the comm-link away again and pressed on. "It looks like we're on our own now." Explaining the problem to the rest of the team Revan followed Scourge as they ascended the spiral staircase until they reached the second level of the tower.

They were standing at the edge of a round chamber held up by three central pillars In the center of the chamber was a dais illuminated by an ethereal torch hanging from the ceiling above. Was this a room meant for Sith rituals? Or an audience chamber for meetings between ancient Sith and their followers?

But as Scourge led them closer to the center of the room, Revan noticed something on the floor and froze. Around the base of each pillar was a stone sarcophagus, engraved with text in the old Sith language. This wasn't just another temple.

It was a tomb.

"Scourge…"The Pureblood nodded. "I know," he said tersely. Scourge placed the holocron away and reached for his lightsaber. With a familiar _snap-hiss_ Scourge's crimson blade ignited, illuminating the closest sarcophagus. "We have to be sure…" His yellow eyes flickered towards Revan.

Understanding what Scourge was trying to tell him, Revan pointed his lightsaber at the slab of rock and a moment later Scourge reached out with his hand, drawing on the Force. The lid of the sarcophagus flew off and Revan thrust his lightsaber within an inch of whatever was inside.

But there was nothing but a decaying corpse. Revan grimaced as the stench of the dead Sith reached him even through his mask. The body was dried out, wrapped in old rags and ceremonial armor. A Sith sword rested on top of the body.

"One of the Emperor's Wrath." Scourge sounded shocked. Revan turned back to the others and ordered, "Check the others." Bastila opened the coffin on another pillar while Meetra checked the last one. "There's nothing here but bodies, Revan."

Meetra sounded almost relieved, a feeling that Revan shared.

Scourge left his lightsaber activated nonetheless. "Come," he said. "The throne room is just above us." He pointed to the dais, once again drawing the holocron from his belt. Gathering the entire team around the dais the Sith placed his holocron into a socket in the rock just under him. Like a key into a keyhole.

"There is only enough room for several people," Scourge explained. "You and I will go, and we can only take two or three others with us." Revan sighed deeply. "Meetra. Bastila." They each nodded and joined him on the dais. On the floor Jolee Bindo said worriedly, "This is a trap. It has to be."

Revan gritted his teeth. "Of course it is. But the Emperor isn't giving us any other choice. If he wants us to face him on his terms, we don't disappoint him." The Jedi looked around at the team, making sure to gaze at each of their faces. "This may be the last time we see each other. If anything goes wrong, I don't want you to come after us. Get yourselves back to the ship, and level this tower until there's nothing left."

His mouth was dry, and Revan tried to calm himself while. Bastila and Meetra said their goodbyes. Revan could barely hear them between the pounding in his ears and a rumbling of the dais under him. The holocron had begun to emit a faint red glow, and glowing cracks spread outwards from it.

As Revan braced himself the platform rose from the floor, lifted by the power of the holocron. The entire room was lit by a harsh scarlet light, and bolts of lightning cascaded from the dais to the pillars. As the platform lifted them up to a hole in the ceiling, Revan took one final look at his friends below.

The dais reached the top of the chamber, ascending to the throne room of the Emperor. But had Revan had looked at the illuminated pillars for just a moment longer he would have seen a disturbing sight.

Dozens of armored figures lay half-buried in the rock with Sith blades and lightsabers in their hands. When the dais reached the entrance to the throne room, one of the warrior's hands began to move.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Wish I could have made the the chapter a bit longer, but don't worry. The next one will more than make up for it.**

 **Our heroes don't have much chance to turn back now. The Emperor is waiting for them, and he isn't facing them alone...**

 **Post any reviews or comments you may have below, and I'll be back with another chapter of 'The Beast'. We'll see the end of the story's first arc, and the beginning of the next.**


	6. The Emperor

**Author's Note:**

 **1: Before you proceed, go to Deviantart and look up a piece by the artist "DaniilAleksandrovich". It's titled 'star wars', and depicts a pretty badass looking Sith.**

 **It'll help you visualize a certain character...**

* * *

Revan kept his lightsaber at the ready as his team entered the throne room. The chamber was round, lit only by torches and the dim red light shining through several windows. Outside Revan could hear another sandstorm coming in. But his gaze was directed only to the figure on the far side, sitting on a massive throne carved out of the same rock as the rest of the tower.

Darth Vitiate. The Sith Emperor.

The Emperor was shrouded in darkness, sitting motionless even as Revan and the others began to approach. As he drew closer the Jedi was able to see that the Sith ruler was dressed in ancient looking robes bearing symbols he couldn't decipher. Vitiate's hands were clad in ornate metal gauntlets that reflected the dull red light of the flames on either side of his throne. The Emperor's face was concealed behind a finely crafted mask, fitting into a helm reminiscent of the first Sith Lords.

Despite its regality Vitiate's armor was faded, and his form had a mummified air to it. As if someone had dug up the corpse of a Sith and propped it onto the throne as a sick joke. But when Revan and Scourge stood a mere ten feet away from him, the Sith ruler finally moved. Raising his armored head towards them the Emperor stared down at the Jedi.

"Revan. I should have known you would someday return to me."

Vitiate's deep, powerful voice that did not belong to such a terrible and decayed figure. Revan found himself rooted to the spot but did not lower his weapon. "You should have destroyed me when you had the chance. Now I've returned, to finish what I started years ago." Vitiate did not seem fazed by this; in fact he appeared amused.

"Yes. As driven as always. The years have not weakened you, Jedi. In fact, they only seem to have made you stronger." He leaned forward. "But you still allow the Light to hold you back. I offered you and your apprentice a chance at ultimate power, and yet you deny it even now. You disappoint me, Revan."

Turning his gaze to Scourge the Emperor continued. "As do you. The leader of my most feared enforcers, having turned on me. There are consequences to betrayal, Lord Scourge." The Sith Pureblood bared his fanged teeth in defiance.

"You speak of betrayal, yet you planned to kill me along with all other members of the Wrath just to stave off death a little while longer? I will not allow it." His words sounded hollow and weak, and for the first time Revan could see that Scourge was truly afraid.

Vitiate could clearly sense this as well, as he immediately retorted, "What you mean to _allow_ or halt means nothing. I will not suffer any rival from within…" He directed his attention to Meetra and Bastila. "Or without. Your efforts are in vain."

"Enough!" Revan allowed his anger towards Vitiate to rise and pointed his lightsaber directly at him. "We've come here to end your evil once and for all. Not even _you_ can defeat all of us together." At first Vitiate was silent, staring at Revan through the slit in his mask.

"That remains to be seen," he said finally, and finally rose from his throne. Towering over the group he stated flatly, "My life spans centuries, Revan. Legions have risen to test me, and all have failed." As he began to descend towards them slowly Revan took a step back involuntarily.

"My ascendance is inevitable. A day, a year, a millennium… It matters not." Vitiate turned to Scourge once more and waved his hand. "For I hold the patience of stone…" Next to Revan the Pureblood's body convulsed as if he had been struck.

"And the will of stars."

Things happened almost too quickly for Revan to register. He assumed a defensive position, holding his lightsaber in a standard Form II stance. And just in time, as his own violet blade barley stopped a blood-red Sith lightsaber cut him down. But as he prepared to counter-attack Revan gasped when he saw who was holding it.

It was Scourge.

The Sith was glaring at Revan emotionlessly, having attacked him out of nowhere. Revan's mind raced and for a moment he thought that Scourge had betrayed him. But then he saw Scourge's eyes, no longer their usual yellow but instead pitch black. The Emperor had done something to his mind, and now Scourge was attacking Revan with all his might.

Parrying several heavy swings from the Sith, Revan kicked Scourge off to the side and faced the Emperor once again. Behind him the clashing of lightsabers told Revan that Meetra and Bastila had engaged Scourge. "What have you done to him?" he demanded.

"When I created the Emperor's Wrath, I ensured there would be a failsafe in the event any of them betrayed me." Vitiate's voice rang with smug satisfaction. "Scourge thought he was rebelling, when in fact he was doing exactly what I wanted. I hoped he would turn to you if he learned of my plans."

Revan's heart dropped. "Yes," Vitiate hissed. "Whom you thought was your most valuable ally has brought you to your doom, Revan. And the doom of your friends." Revan advanced on the Emperor and tried to attack him, but was sent onto his back by a powerful Force-push

In the distance he sensed another surge in the Dark Side. Something had stirred in the tomb below. He thought of Jolee, Juhani and the others he had left behind and realized in alarm that they were about to be attacked as well.

"Even after everything you have achieved, everything you have sacrificed, you are still nothing more than a blind insect contemplating the void of space." Revan staggered to his feet and the Emperor drew a heavy, primitive looking object from inside his sleeve. It was a lightsaber, older than any Revan had seen, and as he watched a pale colorless blade ignited from the weapon.

"Your striving is insignificant," Vitiate said menacingly. "Let your death be the same."

* * *

Visas Marr was meditating on here knees when she sensed something in the throne room above. She felt her blood run cold, and the Dark Side of the Force was suddenly bearing down on her with a crushing weight.

"Meetra…"

Visas reflexively grasped her lightsaber and reached out through the Force to sense what was happening. Her companions were all standing around with looks of confusion or fear, having sensed the same disturbance. Atton Rand's lip was curled and his weapon already drawn. Juhani was baring her sharp teeth, with her hair standing was on end.

"You sense it as well?" she asked warily.

The other Force-sensitives shared a look of worry as Visas looked above them. No sooner had she done so than the former Sith froze. Sticking out of one of the pillars above her was an armored man clutching a black sword. Before she could say anything the figure dropped from the pillar with an inhuman screech, pointing its blade directly towards her head.

But Visas was ready. Leaning to the side in a blur she ignited her yellow lightsaber and raked it across the warrior's chest. The attacker, undoubtedly a Sith, collapsed to the floor wordlessly. Visas shouted, "Be on your guard," and whirled around to spot any other Sith.

Mira's aqua colored lightsaber lit up, and through the force Visas could see her smiling as she muttered, "I was waiting to break this bad girl in." The team clustered towards each other, forming ring while facing outwards. Visas could sense movement in the tomb all around them. "Give me a second," Bao-Dur said and pulled several flares from his belt. Casting them around the chamber he shouted, "Let's get a look at our new friends."

Visas was blind. She didn't see as the others did, instead using the Force to sense her surroundings. So as the others tried to spot the two dozen Sith around them Visas took a moment to examine their appearance. They were shaking fragments of rock off their bodies after freeing themselves from the pillars, and moving towards the ring of Jedi. Each Sith appeared to be of a different species, but all of them were dressed in old ceremonial armor.

"I'm guessing these are what's left of the Emperor's Wrath." Visas could hear a slight tremble in Mical's voice, but she didn't blame him. Almost in unison the Wrath each held up a Sith blade of their own as well as a crimson-blade lightsaber. They outnumbered Visas and the others nearly two to one.

To her right Jolee Bindo let out an exasperated sigh. "Why is it never easy?" Visas couldn't help but smile. Even in the face of terrible threats Jolee never lost his, for lack of a better word, grouchy demeanor.

"So, I guess the plan is just to survive until Revan's done up there, right?" Visas didn't want to have to lie to Mira about their chances. Fortunately Juhani answered the former bounty hunter's question for her. "Our friends likely have their hands full. Unless the _Ebon Hawk_ can provide us any help, we are on our own."

The Emperor's Wrath raised their weapons and moved in for the kill.

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ flew to an outcrop above the Emperor's tower and armed its main turbolasers. Carth made sure to land where the crew still had a good view of the tower while HK-47 worked the targeting system faster than he could keep up with.

" _Informative: The spire is in range. If Master Revan is ever in need of extraction, we will be able to oblige with little trouble._ "

Carth nodded and gritted his teeth. "Good to hear." He activated the intercom to the rest of the _Ebon Hawk_ and ordered, "Be ready for action, everyone. I want those guns manned in case anything happens." Carth removed his finger from the console and slumped back in his chair. Now they just had to wait.

Next to him HK-47 sat absolutely still, with only his optics whirring and clicking periodically. Finally the assassin droid asked, " _Question: If the worst should happen, what backup plans did Master Revan provide?_ " Carth bowed his head and fiddled with the settings on his blaster as he responded.

"If Revan and the others can't defeat the Emperor, he'll signal for the _Ebon Hawk_ to blast the cliff holding the tower in place and send it falling to the bottom of the canyon." HK-47 metal 'face' couldn't register emotion, but the change in his demeanor said it all.

Turning to look at Carth he protested, " _Alarmed: Such an action would surely kill everyone inside. Including Master Revan._ " The Republic soldier still refused to look at the droid, if only for fear of letting his own doubt show.

"We all know this could be a one way trip."

* * *

As Bastila and Meetra both dueled Scourge furiously Revan exchanged lightning-fast strikes with the Emperor. Having tried to aid his wife and friend more than once the Jedi was forced to keep his focus on his own enemy, or else be caught off guard.

Vitiate's pale lightsaber clashed against his own, with the ancient Sith Lord not showing any restraint. Revan leapt over his opponent just in time to avoid a slash that would have cleaved him in two and released a Force-wave straight at Vitiate. The Emperor raised his hand and withstood the brunt of the attack but skidded back several feet. He retaliated with a torrent of Force-lightning, most of which Revan caught on the blade of his lightsaber.

A stray bolt jolted through his body, causing Revan to falter just long enough for the Emperor to resume his attack. Moving from once defensive stance to the next Revan was forced backwards towards Vitiate's throne as he looked for a chance to counter-attack.

When Vitiate thrust viciously at Revan's chest he shifted his blade just enough to catch his enemy's weapon in a lock and forced it to the side. He brought both lightsabers down to the side of the throne, clipping the carved stone sending shards of rock flying in all directions. When the Emperor attempted to unleash another blast of lightning Revan's hand was already raised.

The two combatants' attacks collided, and Revan felt his gauntlet burning against his skin. He forced himself to ignore the pain and broke the stalemate with a solid kick to Vitiate's chest. The Sith rolled backwards, and by the time he was on his feet Revan was on him. Bringing his lightsaber down with a fierce yell Revan was thwarted yet again as Vitiate's blade locked with his own.

He struggled against the Emperor's strength, but was slowly forced to his knees. "What now, Revan? Your allies will fall to my own, one by one." Vitiate began to push the two blades towards Revan's head until his violet lightsaber blade was mere inches away from his mask.

"There is no escape, Jedi."

Revan's eyes darted across the Emperor's body, looking for any target. Just when it looked like he was done for, Revan suddenly had an idea. His thumb moved up the hilt of his lightsaber until he reached one of the adjustment switches, one he hadn't used in years.

The Jedi closed his eyes, trusting in the Force to guide him, and relaxed his arms.

Vitiate grazed his mask and Revan activated the switch on his lightsaber while leaning backwards. In a split-second he flicked his lightsaber down Vitiate's left arm, causing him to gasp in shock and pain. Opening his eyes once again Revan leapt to his feet and threw the Emperor across the throne room.

Catching his breath Revan brought his guard up again as Vitiate recovered. The Emperor's concealed head tilted slightly, gazing at Revan's lightsaber. Two smaller blade had emerged from the tip of his saber, forming a crossguard of sorts.

A hidden weapon from Revan's days fighting in the Mandalorian War, and last used during the end of Malachor.

"An old lightsaber design. One I have not seen in many years. Very clever, Jedi." Vitiate's tone was calm but Revan could finally sense an undercurrent of anger. "But mere tricks will not save you." As Revan watched he deactivated his lightsaber and raised both hands.

Another storm of Force-lightning caused the air around him to crackle and he barely managed to ward off the attack. But a wave of pain washed over him and Revan's advantage disappeared as quickly as it had come. When the assault subsided he looked up wearily to see Vitiate walking towards him, his own lightsaber drawn again.

The Prodigal Knight blocked the Emperor's next strike and switched to Juyo, deciding to forgo defense and press the attack as their duel resumed. Even if it cost him his life, he would not give Vitiate another inch. He would not show any mercy.

One way or another, this ended today.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Our big bad is finally here, and he's not playing around.**

 **The Sith Emperor is a truly menacing villain, and I wanted to include some of his more badass lines and his arrogant demeanor from the games. With the changes I've made to his backstory and his appearance, I hope I've presented a familiar but refreshing depiction of one of Star Wars' biggest baddies.**

 **Next chapter we'll be seeing more of the battle from Meetra and Bastila's perspectives, and things will get very messy.**

 **Leave a review if you like, and as always I'll see you next time.**


	7. Light versus Dark

"Heads up, Juhani!"

The Cathar Jedi ducked her head as a blaster bolt from Mira sizzled over her and struck another Emperor's Wrath in the chest. The dark warrior staggered, and was swiftly cut down by Juhani. "Nice," Mira commented and turned her attention to another Sith behind her. Whirling her aqua colored lightsaber and blaster pistol in tandem the former bounty hunter pressed the attack.

Around the tomb, the other Force-sensitive members of Revan's team were fighting for their lives. A brutish warrior standing at seven feet attacked Atton and Brianna at once, swinging two crimson lightsabers wildly.

Atton was down to his knees by a vicious overhead strike from the Emperor's Wrath, but seconds later Brianna's blade erupted from his stomach. Atton quickly recovered and beheaded the Sith in a flash.

Jolee's indigo lightsaber was locked with the blade of another warrior. The older Jedi strained against the seemingly inexhaustible warrior growling, "That the best you got, freak?" As if to answer him the Emperor's Wrath finally shoved his lightsaber away and thrust at his chest.

With a grunt of pain Jolee was able to lean back far enough so that the Sith's lightsaber grazed his left shoulder. It wasn't a serious wound, but it still hurt. Jolee reached out through the Force and lifted the Emperor's Wrath from the floor. He looked around him rapidly.

Most of the others were still holding their own, but across the room he saw Mical being tossed against the wall by a burst of Force-lightning. Moving with impossible speed Jolee sliced off the hand of the Sith in front him, tossing his lightsaber at Mical's attacker. The dark warrior was split in two without a sound,

Jolee ran to Mical's aid and they regrouped with the rest of the team, who had reformed their circle at the middle of the tomb. Some of them were breathing heavily, others clutching shallow wounds. Many of the Emperor's Wrath lay dead around them, but the others remained. The terrible enhancements granted to them seemed to have made them impervious to pain or fatigue.

Visas Marr's senses were overwhelmed with the aura of the Dark Side, and even as the her group redoubled their attack she felt herself growing more weary by the moment.

 _I only hope Meetra and the others fare better._

* * *

Meetra raced forward towards Scourge, rapidly battering at the brainwashed Sith Lord's defenses. Scourge emotionlessly parried each attack with one hand, holding Bastila in a deadly chokehold with the other. Having taken them by surprise Scourge was pushing both Jedi to their limits.

Desperate to free Bastila from Scourge's grip before she passed out Meetra trapped his lightsaber in a lock and gathered her energy. Before Scourge could counter she delivered a crushing punch to his midsection. The blow was enhanced with the Force but she nevertheless gritted her teeth in pain as her knuckled collided with the armor on Scourge's chest.

The black plating buckled beneath her strike and Meetra saw Scourge's grip on Bastila slacken. The other Jedi took hold of Scourge's arm and twisted. There was a gruesome that caused Meetra's stomach to turn but Scourge did not even flinch.

Bastila kicked Scourge backwards several feet and retrieved her lightsaber, sharing a grateful nod with Meetra. They moved in on Scourge and began to strike in tandem; each Jedi's move reflecting to other. Scourge was a powerful fighter even when cornered, and his combat style was a simple but effect series of blocks and counter-attacks. He was stronger, but Bastila and Meetra were more agile.

Meetra's senses suddenly blared and after stunning Scourge with a kick to the jaw she turned around. The other side of the Emperor's throne room Revan and Vitiate were grappling with each other, each grasping the other's weapon arm.

And Vitiate was winning.

Without thinking she cast a blast of Force energy towards the Sith Lord. Her attack was enough to throw Vitiate off balance and Revan sent him flying across the chamber. But Meetra grimaced as he wavered in place. Her friend's armor was scorched from Vitiate's assault and Revan was drawing deep, ragged breaths.

Meetra looked back at Scourge and Bastila, who were clashing just feet away, then at the Emperor who was advancing towards Revan, then back again. Who was she supposed to help? Bastila dodged a fierce swing from Scourge and as his lightsaber buried itself in the floor beneath her eyes locked with Meetra's.

A look of understanding crossed her blue eyes and Bastila nodded grimly before blocking Scourge's next attack.

Meetra's fist clenched and she turned her full attention to the Emperor, calming herself as she raised her lightsaber.

Revan ignored the pain in his limbs, keeping his guard up. As the Emperor drew closer Revan tried to think of some way to overcome his overwhelming Force powers. Vitiate's lightsaber form was unfamiliar and archaic, but no less deadly for it. The Sith dragged the tip of his colorless blade across the floor frighteningly, causing sparks to fly outward as he began to moved towards Revan faster.

By the time Vitiate had broken into a run Revan had switched to Shien, waiting for his next move. But out of the corner of his eye he saw a blur of green. In a split-second Vitiate's thrust was knocked to the side as Meetra flew overhead. Revan took advantage of the opportunity and summoned a Force-wave.

As the Emperor crashed into a pillar Revan glanced at Meetra angrily. "Why didn't you stay with Bastila? She needs your help more than I do!" The Exile rolled her eyes. "You're welcome," she said breathlessly. Pointing to Revan's wife and the Emperor's Wrath she continued, "I think she can handle herself." A flash of blue light punctuated her sentence, illuminating the chamber.

Nearby Bastila had caught Scourge's lightning attack and redirected it, staggering the massive warrior. Revan forced himself to stay where he was, even as every instinct told him to help her. "Just hold on, Bastila…" A terrifying roar caught his focus, drawing his gaze back to the Emperor.

Vitiate was on his feet again. A whirlwind of Force-lightning was coursing around him and he stretched his hands toward Revan and Meetra. "You will all fall before me!" he bellowed. Even behind his visor Revan's eyes squinted at the bright light as Vitiate unleashed the torrent at them.

Time slowed down and he brought his arms up. Meetra did the same, and standing shoulder to shoulder the Jedi cast a protective shield from the lightning. Revan gasped as the crushing weight of the Emperor's attack bore down on him. His mind linked with Meetra's and the two conferred mentally.

 _Vitiate won't let up. He's stronger than either of us._

Revan shook his head. _We can't give up now. If we can't push his power back, we redirect it._

Meetra's eyes brightened. _Like Bastila did against Scourge?_

 _The pillar,_ he thought.

The pair looked through the storm towards Vitiate. Behind him was the column Revan had sent him towards just minutes before. It was cracked dangerously, and the full force of the blast, if directed towards it, would destabilize the throne room's support.

And perhaps bring the chamber falling down.

Revan forced himself not to think about it. The _Ebon Hawk_ would detect any potential collapse, and it would be there to evacuate the others if need be. Regardless, Vitiate had to be stopped no matter the cost. He sensed Meetra gathering her strength, and Revan followed in turn.

 _Do it._

Screaming from exertion Revan and Meetra opened themselves to the Force, the Emperor's lightning coursing through them. He felt his mask begin to sizzle even as the surge began to course away from them and towards Vitiate. An earsplitting crack echoed through the throne room as a blast of energy shattered the pillar, and all fighters present was thrown off their feet.

* * *

"Woah! HK the tower just…"

" _Interruption: Yes, I see it. My optics are not malfunctioning, meatbag! The tower is damaged, dangerously so._ " HK-47 activated the _Ebon Hawk_ 's flight controls and began raising the ship. " _Declaration: Approaching the Emperor's tower if extraction for my master is necessary._ "

Carth activated the speakers to the ship. "Be ready for action, everyone."

The _Ebon Hawk_ raced to the tower and Carth gripped the edge of his seat until his knuckles were white. At the top of the ancient structure it looked like part of the wall had been blown out, and cracks were quickly spreading across its black surface. "Let's hang by the cliff," Carth ordered. "We'll need to get them out fast."

" _Affirmative: Affirmative._ "

"Just hang in there, Revan." Carth muttered to himself. "We're coming."

* * *

Everything around Bastila was obscured by a cloud of dust. Her ears were ringing as she regained consciousness, and Bastila looked around her groggily. Part of the throne room wall had collapsed, and the red light from Korriban's surface was shining through a massive hole near the throne.

" _Revan! Meetra! Where are you?_ "

Bastila's voice was hoarse and she coughed before standing up. It took a moment before she realized that she was back in the tomb below. She looked up in shock to see an entire section of the ceiling gone, having obviously given way thanks to whatever blasted the tower open.

She shook her head, trying to regain her senses. Bastila heard a groan behind her and whirled about. Bao-Dur was lying in a heap, his mechanical arm lying in pieces next to him. Next to him Visas Marr was trying to lift him up but kept falling because of a gash on her left leg.

"Give us a hand."

Bastila did so, and supported the former bounty hunter carefully. "Where are the others?" Visas tilted her head behind them. "Brianna and Jolee are helping the others. Most can barely walk, and I fear Atton lost a leg." Bastila grimaced as she saw the rest of the team. They were covered in bruises and cuts, and to her horror even burn marks.

"What happened here?"

While they moved the unconscious Zabrak to the hole in the wall Visas explained, "When you went to face the Emperor we were ambushed. The Emperor's Wrath were lying in wait, and they had us trapped when that explosion tore through the tomb. Your handiwork?" Bastila shook her head.

"No. It was something Revan and Meetra did."

Visas grinned. "Whatever it was, the Wrath collapsed almost instantly." Bastila felt her heart skip a beat. "But if they are finished, that has to mean…" She stretched her senses, and although Bastila sensed no immediate danger there was still a lingering darkness present in the tower. Her spirits fell.

The Emperor was still alive.

She and Visas carried Bao-Dur to the opening, and the hot dry air of Korriban swept her hair back. It was almost a relief after the smothering darkness inside. Everyone was assembled there, and to her relief Bastila saw Meetra at the head of the group. The Exile was clutching her arm gingerly. "The _Ebon Hawk_ is ready to pick us up," she said, sounding exhausted. "This tower is in bad shape, but it will last long enough for everyone to get away safely."

Bastila smiled, but as quickly as it had come her expression faded. Realizing who was missing she looked around in alarm, but she could not see him anywhere. "Meetra, where is Revan?" she asked desperately. Meetra's gaze fell. "I don't know. We couldn't find him anywhere."

With her eyes watering, Bastila looked back at the wreckage of the tomb and Vitiate's throne. She could sense that he was still alive, but Revan was nowhere to be seen.

Where was he?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Don't you just hate cliffhangers?**

 **Our heroes are in pretty bad shape, but it's hardly over. We'll see what's happened with Revan and the Emperor next time around, as the story starts to reach it's climax.**

 **Will Bastila go back for him or be forced to leave? Will the _Ebon Hawk_ have to bring the whole tower down? And what became of Revan, Vitiate and Scourge?**

 **You'll have to find out next time. Post any thoughts below if you like, and stay tuned!**


	8. Crash

When Revan came to, there wasn't an inch of his body that didn't hurt. He groaned and rolled to his feet, wearily looking at his surroundings. To his shock Revan was not longer in the Emperor's tower on Korriban.

He was lying on the large ceremonial staircase leading into the Jedi Temple. It was dusk, and the cityscape of Coruscant was dead silent. There were no ships or speeders flying through the sky, and the city lights had gone out as far as Revan could see. He stood up and entered the Temple cautiously. The ancient home of the Jedi Order was empty.

The air in the Temple was stifling, and the warmth of Revan's blood seemed to have left. It was quiet. So quiet that the Jedi could hear his own heartbeat. At least until Revan heard an echo from across the Great Hall.

" _Revan…_ "

A small Jedi Padawan was staring at him. She was a Twi'lek dressed in a simple brown tunic, and didn't look any older than six. The girl turned away and ran to a stairway. "Wait," Revan shouted and started after her. Racing through the Great Hall, he followed the young Jedi up to the base of the Temple's central spire.

He found her in the training ground, huddled at the base of the Force-sensitive tree that served as the heart of the Jedi Temple. Revan approached the Twi'lek gently and knelt next to her. The girl recoiled in fear. "It's alright," Revan muttered. "I won't hurt you."

The Padawan looked up at him with tears rolling down her face. "It's too late," she sobbed. A chill washed over Revan and the training area grew dark. Revan whirled around his heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest when he saw the central spire of the Temple crumbling. The training ground was now littered with the bodies of Jedi.

Revan felt a stir next to him and looked back down at the girl. She was lying limp against the tree and red lightsaber was thrust through her chest. "No!" Revan pulled the weapon away, but it was too late. The girl was dead.

" _You will bring nothing but death to everything you hold dear._ "

Throughout the training ground, Revan could hear the Emperor's voice. Revan felt the Force-sensitive tree move and looked at the tree in horror. The ancient monument's leaves were shriveling up by the second, and its bark peeled back violently. As Revan watched the tree was split in two.

And the Emperor stepped out from the wreckage.

For a second the vision of the Temple around them flickered. Revan's face flushed with anger. How could have he been so stupid? This was just another illusion. Leaping to his feet Revan ignited his lightsaber. "Enough mind games, Vitiate."

Vitiate shook his head. "I figured you would like one last look at your beloved temple before you die. But, as you wish..." Revan started towards the Sith Lord when suddenly a searing pain in his left leg caused him to fall to his knees. From behind him a hulking figure clad in black armor strode into view. Scourge's lightsaber was drawn, having cut Revan down from behind.

Revan's eyes screwed shut and he felt a rush of air around him before opening his eyes again. The vision of the Jedi Temple had disappeared. He and the two Sith Lords were on a balcony overlooking a deep canyon below. Revan craned his neck back to get a better view of where they were.

He saw that they were in fact at the bottom of Vitiate's tower. But it was still high enough for a fall to be fatal.

"Quite a view," he muttered and looked back at the Emperor. "Am I supposed to be afraid?"

Vitiate's armor was singed, and the marks left from Revan's own attacks still remained. A part of Revan grew more hopeful at the sight. Vitiate wasn't invulnerable. Even the corrupted Scourge looked worse for wear, with half of his face covered in horrific burns.

But as he approached Revan, Vitiate seemed no weaker than he had before. "You should be," he growled. "You _will_ be." He raised a hand and it crackled with blue lightning.

"I would have ended this quickly, Revan. But you have tested my patience for long enough. You will _beg_ for death before I am finished."

Revan moved to defend himself but it was too late. He was slammed to the stone floor beneath him by a burst of Force-lightning. "The tower will collapse soon," Vitiate hissed. "But I will have just enough time to enjoy this."

The pain from the Emperor's lightning was more intense than anything Revan had felt before, and the power behind the Emperor's attack kept him pinned down. Again he felt his mask and armor beginning to heat against his skin.

Vitiate was going to kill him. Slowly and painfully. And there was nothing Revan could do to stop him.

* * *

Bastila was boarding the _Ebon Hawk_ for when she felt a disturbance in the Force. Her legs gave out from under her and Bastila collapsed to the deck before anyone could catch her. She panted heavily, sensing Revan's presence. He was alive, but he in terrible pain. Nearby, Meetra Surik noticed her on the floor and pulled her back up.

"What's wrong?"

Catching her breath Bastila looked back at the Emperor's tower. "Revan's in danger. We have to go back!" Without thinking she began to run to the cockpit, where Carth Onasi and HK-47 were manning the ship's navigation and weapons. "Bastila, what…"

She cut him off hastily. "Take us back around, we need to find Revan." Carth looked down at the damaged structure, which seemed like it could come down at any time.

"Revan said to blow that thing to bits if he didn't make it back," he said worriedly. "But if there's a chance he's still alive in there I'm willing to risk it."

Nodding urgently Bastila answered, "He _is_ alive. I know he is." While Carth maneuvered the _Ebon Hawk_ around the wreckage of the throne room and into the open HK-47 spoke up. " _Question: Of course we must assist Master Revan, but how are we going to find him in time?_ " As if on cue a distant light caught Bastila's eye.

It was coming from the base of the tower, and as it grew brighter Bastila felt Revan's pain growing.

"There!" The Ebon Hawk swooped down until Bastila could finally see what was happening. At the center of a storm of energy was Revan, being pummeled by torrents of lightning by the Emperor, who was indeed still alive. Nearby stood Lord Scourge, his armor and face disfigured. Bastila cursed under her breath.

They couldn't open fire with the ship's cannons for fear of hitting Revan. And the balcony hanging from the bottom of the tower could be dislodged by any misplaced shot, and would send Bastila's husband falling to her death. She felt another jolt of pain course through her and began to panic. She could feel it already, Revan was close to death. And if they didn't act fast it would be too late.

Unless…

"Carth… Open the garage doors."

* * *

Revan felt himself beginning to lose consciousness. His muscles had gone numb and he could barely move. Vitiate had started with only enough lighting to torture Revan. Only now did he seem ready to finish the job, as the Emperor summoned another blast.

But Vitiate was interrupted when a bright light behind him. Revan heard the roar of a ship's engines and seconds later an unseen force threw Vitiate and Scourge in different directions. The Emperor disappeared over the edge of balcony while his servant crashed headfirst into a column emerging from the floor. Revan tried to get up but his legs felt like jelly.

He managed to roll onto this stomach before looking up at the source of the light above. The _Ebon Hawk_ hovered in space just feet away from the balcony edge, having used two searchlights to distract the two Sith Lords. The door to the garage was wide and Revan could see his wife was standing on the ramp.

"Bastila…"

The sight of her gave him enough strength to rise to one knee. Revan staggered across the platform to the ship, ignoring the growing ache in his limbs. He reached the edge and reached out to Bastila but lost balance, almost falling into the canyon below. "Come on," Bastila pleaded and reached out with her hand.

Revan regained his balance and shook his head. "I can't make the jump."

Bastila's hand wavered. Her face then grew determined and she answered, "Then I'll make it for you." Revan shouted in surprise as he felt his feet lifting off the balcony. Slowly and carefully, Bastila pulled him over to the ship with the Force. Revan did his best to hold still until she finally set him down in the ramp.

"I though the plan was to blow the tower if I didn't come out," he said wearily. Bastila shook her head stubbornly. "I don't think anybody liked that plan," she retorted. "And I'm not leaving you here." Revan couldn't help but smile as she lifted one arm over her shoulder and began to take him inside.

Before they could take three steps however the ship jolted violently. Revan threw out one arm to steady himself as the _Ebon Hawk_ veered back towards the tower. "No," he murmured and looked down to the balcony.

Vitiate was facing the _Ebon Hawk_ with both hands outstretched. "You will not escape!" he bellowed and wrenched his hands downwards. The ship moved down, nearly throwing Revan and Bastila off the ramp when it collided with the side of the tower. "And you won't touch my crew again," Revan growled. He drew his lightsaber and threw it down at Vitiate, who was now directly under them.

The Sith ducked with inhuman speed and the lightsaber buried itself in the floor before its violet blade dissipated. Off from the side a dark shape leapt from the balcony onto the _Ebon Hawk_. It was Scourge. Revan saw the Pureblood Sith race across the top of the ship towards the cockpit, with his lightsaber drawn.

Bastila yelled into her comlink, "Carth! Fire at the tower now, before the Emperor trashes the whole ship!" as Vitiate took another chance slam the _Ebon Hawk_ into the wall. Revan looked up at Scourge again and then at the Vitiate. "Stop Scourge," he ordered and stretched out his hand. His lightsaber flew back to his grip as Bastila asked, "What about you?"

"I'll keep him busy," he said flatly. Revan wasn't in much shape to duel Vitiate but he could still use the Force. Before his enemy could smash the _Ebon Hawk_ again Revan gathered his energy and blasted the stone columns holding the platform to the tower. Behind him Bastila ignited her own weapon and went to stop Scourge.

* * *

Carth Onasi and HK-47 struggled to keep control of the ship as it veered back and forth. " _Worried: Turn this ship around so that I may fire, meatbag!_ "

Carth waved his hand angrily and yelled back, "I'm trying, I'm trying! Just shut up!" Straining against the ship's controls the Republic soldier slowly maneuvered the _Ebon Hawk_ into an angle where they were facing the tower head on. Below, Carth could see the Emperor casting a bolt of lightning at Revan, who deflected it with the crossguards of his lightsaber. Carth turned the ship upwards after taking a moment to stare at the unusual design of Revan's weapon, which he had never seen him use before.

A crossguard. Carth was surprised Revan hadn't cut one of his own hands off.

Targeting the uppermost section of the Emperor's spire and the cliff from which it was hanging, Carth looked over at HK-47 expectantly. "Ready?" The droid bobbed its head up and down. " _Affirmative: Ready to fire and dispose of meatbag emperor…_ "

He couldn't finish his sentence. A crimson lightsaber blade speared down from the top of the cockpit and was intercepted by another blade, this one a vibrant blue. HK-47 cocked his head to the side.

" _Worried: It would seem we are being attacked. And the target lock is thrown off._ "

* * *

With a heave Bastila wrenched Scourge's lightsaber from the roof of the _Ebon Hawk_ cockpit. The Pureblood brought his lightsaber down in a crushing slash that Bastila only barely managed to avoid. Regaining her bearings she tapped her comlink. "Carth, how long until you lock back on the tower?"

" _Keep him off us just a minute longer, we'll have it back up!_ "

Bastila stepped back into a defensive stance. "Understood." Scourge attacked her with a renewed ferocity and Bastila channeled Form II, gracefully parrying each blow. "I don't know if you can hear me in there," she said and trapped Scourge's blade beneath hers.

"But if you can, I'm sorry about this…" Shoving his blade to the side Bastila raked her lightsaber across his armored chest.

The Sith didn't register any pain but stumbled back, having lost his balance. Bastila watched as Scourge looked down at the wound before turning his pitch-black eyes back to her. The wound was shallow, with his armor seemed to have taken most of the damage. Scourge stared at her before clenching his fist menacingly, and Bastila felt herself rise off the hull of the ship.

Straining against his telekinetic grip Bastila rasped, "I know you don't have any choice… And I know this is likely… what you would want." She once again tapped into the Force and pulled Scourge towards her, as she had Revan. He lurched forward, caught off guard, and Bastila held her lightsaber out.

Bastila's arm shuddered as Scourge was impaled on her weapon, the blade piercing straight through his midsection. Released from his chokehold she landed on one knee and drove the blade further into Scourge's gut. His armor wasn't going to do him any good this time.

But to her shock Scourge seized her by the throat and slammed her down onto the _Ebon Hawk_. She gasped for breath, trapped beneath him. But his hold was weaker than before and she managed to dislodge him when the _Ebon Hawk_ shuddered. Bastila heard a crackle from below, guessing that the ship was being tossed about by another exchange between Revan and Vitiate.

Scourge rolled several feet away before stopping. Unbelievably he managed to stand up again. Desperately, Bastila tried to raise her lightsaber for another attack while he advanced on her. But just as Scourge retrieved his lightsaber and raised his hand, a green light flashed from behind him. And Scourge's hand was sent careening off the ship, into the canyon.

Meetra Surik stood behind him, holding her lightsaber high for another strike.

Bastila's heart jumped and she saw Scourge begin to turn on Meetra. He was distracted, if only for a precious moment. Without thinking she leapt forward, her black hair and her robes flying behind her and her lightsaber swinging in a bright blue arc…

She landed next to Meetra and looked back over her shoulder. The Emperor's Wrath collapsed, his severed head rolling away from his body.

The two looked down at the man who no more than an hour ago was their ally. Scourge's eyes had returned to their normal state, but were already fading. There was a peaceful look on his face that caused Bastila to pause if only for a moment. She deactivated her weapon and clutched her neck, which was still throbbing from Scourge's last attempt to strangle her.

"Thank you," she said to Meetra. Her friend nodded and took her by the shoulder affectionately.

"You're welcome. Now let's get back inside before Carth and the droid are ready to fire." T

They made their way to a modified hatch leading back into the ship. But a dull groan from the tower caused them to freeze.

It was a terrible, inhuman sound and slowly rose to a roar that caused the hairs on the back of Bastila's neck to stand up. It didn't take two guesses to know what it was. Bastila snapped back to reality as a strong wind caught her from behind and the Dark Side washed over her and Meetra.

"Hurry," she said urgently and opened the hatch doors. She and Meetra leapt in as the wind outside grew more violent.

* * *

Revan tossed a large fragment of rock from the damaged tower at Vitiate after deflecting yet another bolt of lightning. The rock shattered mere feet away from the Emperor and as the dust cleared Revan heard the snap-hiss of a lightsaber.

Instinctively he ducked and a pale blur whirled above his head singing the garage door above him. Revan looked back up and saw Vitiate's lightsaber flying back to its owner. Vitiate was daring Revan to come back and face him. And a part of Revan was considering it.

But a disturbance in the Force rippled through the air and struck them both. Revan felt Scourge's presence heighten before it suddenly vanished, like a candle being blown out. He stood rooted in place before realizing what had happened. Scourge had leapt to the top of the _Ebon Hawk_ minutes before. Bastila and the others must have been waiting for him. And now Revan could no longer sense him.

He was dead.

Vitiate reeled back. He seemed to falter, as if the death of his Wrath had weakened him. But to Revan's alarm he felt Vitiate's weakness replaced by rage. The fury emanated from Vitiate like a storm, and Revan felt the air growing colder. As Revan's cloak was swept up in a strong wind the Emperor let out a roar which shook him to his core.

 _Revan!_

Bastila's voice spoke out to him and he answered. _Is everyone all right?_

 _Yes. Carth and the others are ready. Get inside!_

Revan sighed in relief. _I'll be there…_ But his mind was suddenly wracked with pain. Revan clutched the sides of his head in horror as he felt the Emperor's consciousness stabbing through his head like a knife.

 ** _NONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE THIS PLANET ALIVE!_**

Several things happened at once as Revan retreated into the garage of the ship. The _Ebon Hawk_ 's cannons flashed, pummeling the tower with blaster fire and proton torpedoes. The Emperor's scream reached a fever pitch, and he released a shockwave that shook the _Ebon Hawk_ yet again and sent Revan flying back.

Vitiate's fortress separated from the cliff with an earsplitting crack. As the massive structure plummeted to the base of the Valley of the Dark Lords, the _Ebon Hawk_ began to pull away. Revan watched the tower coming down, accompanied by a large section of the cliff side.

But as his view of the ancient Sith spire grew larger by the second and his eyes widened in realization. With the death of his Wrath and the chaos of the tower's collapse Vitiate could not bring the _Ebon Hawk_ down.

But he didn't have to. All he had to do was knock it off balance slightly so that when the cliff collapsed…

Revan cried out as the tower struck the _Ebon Hawk_ as it fell. After Vitiate's assault the ship could not take any more punishment. The _Ebon Hawk_ began to spiral out of control and Revan watched the view of the outside turn into a blur. He heard the panicked thoughts and voices of his crew clamoring as the ship fell.

 _…_ _we're going down…_

 _…_ _have to steer clear…_

 _…_ _try to land north…_

 ** _Brace for impact!_**

The _Ebon Hawk_ shuddered and Revan was thrown out of the garage as his ship crashed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And again with the cliffhangers...**

 **If you're getting impatient, don't worry. Next chapter is the epic climax of our story! Lord Scourge is dead, the Emperor's fortress is in ruins and our heroes' ship just crashed. We're approaching the finish line, folks.**

 **Leave any thoughts down below, and be sure to come back next time for the final showdown!**


	9. Sacrifice

**Author's Note: Apologies for the delay. Here we go with our penultimate chapter in The Last Trial of Revan. Hope you've enjoyed it. Play whatever emotional or epic Star Wars you like for this chapter, it helped me write it out and I hope it'll make reading it more enjoyable!**

* * *

The _Ebon Hawk_ lay at the base of the Valley of the Dark Lords. The once-proud ship was ruined, its shields burned out and the hull dented and cracked. A column of smoke rose from the remains of the freighter's engines.

Towards the back of the vessel a panel shuddered twice before a violet lightsaber blade burst through the metal surface. After cutting in a circular pattern the blade disappeared and the metal piece flew outwards. From out of the wrecked ship staggered Revan.

The Jedi fell to his knees, his head ringing. He pulled off his mask and gasped for air only to cough as he took in a cloud of smoke. Revan's eyes began to water and he closed them as he continued to cough. After a second he opened his eyes again to examine himself for injuries. Aside from the fresh burns and bruises suffered from his fight with the Emperor, Revan could feel that two of his ribs were broken.

Revan slowed his breathing and bowed his head. Focusing on the shattered bones the Jedi gathered the Force to heal him. The wound began to repair itself even as Revan doubled over in pain. He felt his rib reconnecting and the flesh around them reforming and did his best to ignore the pain.

When it was over Revan allowed himself to relax for a moment. When he was ready the tired Jedi stood up and surveyed the wreckage of the Ebon Hawk. His heart ached of the sight of his beloved ship destroyed, its outline illuminated by the sun beginning to set on the horizon.

Revan searched around the ship, trying to sense each of his companions. He breathed a sigh of relief when he picked up signs of life. He noticed his own comlink was still functional and switched it on. "This is Revan… Can anyone hear me?" There was a burst of static from the other end but no reply. "Carth, come in! This is Revan." He waited for an answer, holding his breath.

Finally he heard a faint sound but not from the comlink. There was a voice coming from the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_. Revan hurried to the cockpit and ripped away the canopy with the Force. Carth Onasi was sitting on the floor, bandaging a wound on his arm and pointing a blaster straight at him. Carth blinked before letting his blaster arm down with a sigh. "Well, you certainly gave me a scare."

Revan rested against the outside and almost laughed in relief. "That makes two of us. Is everyone else okay?" Carth grimaced and said, "Sort of. Everyone's alive, if that's what you're asking, but nobody's in any shape to fight or make a getaway." Fearful of what his friend meant Revan opened his mind and scanned the ship.

He could see the sickbay being cleared and several wounded crewmembers lying unconscious. Bao-Dur, Mira and Zaalbar. The rest were either attending their wounds or nursing their own. And Canderous Ordo was attempting to send a distress signal to the any Republic patrols in range.

"They're still kicking Revan. But he isn't." Revan opened his eyes again and looked at Carth, who was gesturing behind him. Revan stepped into the cockpit and around the Republic soldier.

HK-47 was sprawled across the floor in pieces.

"Oh no…" Revan picked up the assassin droid's limp form. HK-47's left arm was gone and his left leg crushed. The droid's left optic was shattered. "How bad is it really?" he asked, afraid of what he might hear.

Carth shook his head. "Well, I checked his head. HK's body is wrecked but his memory banks and his personality are probably intact." Revan shook his head. 'Probably' wasn't good enough. "Did you try to reactivate him?" he asked worriedly.

"Well, it's not like I've gotten much of a chance. I almost bled out here." He gestured to his leg, which Revan just noticed was almost entirely stained red. "And I don't have the tools in here to help him."

A suggestion came into the back of Revan's mind and he felt a twinge of regret. "I think I do," he muttered. Before Carth could ask what Revan drew upon his fear for Bastila and the others, and his anger at the Emperor for having hurt them. His hand glowed with energy, and Revan fired the burst of Force-lightning into HK-47.

For several seconds the droid sparked and sizzled, but remained still.

And then to Revan's joy HK-47 bolted upwards and warbled incoherently. His voice's pitch went up and down until Revan could understand him at last. " _Alarm: Why can't I see out of my left optic? And why can I not sense my legs? This is not acceptable! I…_ " He swiveled his head to look at Revan. " _Ecstatic: Master! You cannot imagine how happy I am to see you in one piece._ "

He hesitated and looked outside, where Revan had tossed the cockpit. " _Regretful observation: Though I cannot say the same for our vessel. She was a fine ship, if not somewhat crude and outdated._ "

Revan nodded sadly. "She was all of those things. But we all loved her." His sadness was interrupted by a dull rumbling sound behind him. Revan looked back outside and his mouth fell open while Carth asked, "Revan, does it rain much on Korriban?"

Heavy storm clouds were rolling in above the canyon, and no sooner had Carth finished than Revan heard a faint _drip_ on the roof of the _Ebon Hawk_. "Not usually," he said absentmindedly and watched the clouds gather until the sun was obscured and a heavy torrent of rain began to shower the valley. A flash of lightning illuminated the ship and everything around it briefly before another loud roll of thunder.

Behind him Revan heard Carth shout over the rain, "What now?" He started out at the rain just a second longer before he hoisted Carth over his shoulder. "The _Ebon Hawk_ isn't in flying shape anymore," Revan stated while lifting HK-47 from the floor. "But she can hold out against a bit of rain."

Carth hobbled along with him until Revan opened the door to the rest of the ship. To his relief another member of the crew was just approaching. "Meetra," he rasped and looked over the Exile. Meetra's face was dirty and her cloak was removed to accommodate the sling holding her left arm.

Revan held out Carth to her right and ordered, "Get him to the sickbay and see what else can be done for his leg. And make sure HK doesn't do strain himself."

The Exile brushed her disheveled hair out of her face and took Carth gently. "I'll get the other droids to work on him." HK-47 was set down gently against the wall and protested, " _Declaration: Hand me a blaster and I'm still just as effective, Master. No need to fret over a slight dismemberment._ "

"You're an inspiration to us all," Revan joked and clapped HK-47 on his remaining arm.

He rose up slowly and turned back to the cockpit, a creeping doubt starting to gnaw at him. Revan barely heard Meetra when she asked him, "What's wrong?" His hand traveled to his belt almost by instinct and he felt his lightsaber there.

Not answering her question Revan instead replied, "Where is Bastila?" His companion barely managed to say, "With Canderous, in the main hold…" before he made for the door. Without saying a word Revan strode into the cockpit and activated the doors.

"Revan!"

His stomach clenched. Revan gazed over his shoulder to see Bastila staggering towards him with a fearful look. "Wait!" Revan wanted nothing more than to go to her and hold her just one more time, but another crash of lightning caused him to tear his eyes away from his wife.

With a clench of his fist Revan pulled the door to the cockpit shut and his face hardened. The Prodigal Knight donned his mask once more before leaping out of the _Ebon Hawk_ into the storm. The cockpit imploded, crushed by Revan's power and sealing the door behind him.

Across the Valley of the Dark Lords, a black dot had appeared and was slowly growing larger.

* * *

"Revan!"

Bastila screamed her husband's name again and tried vainly to open the door. But it wouldn't budge. "No," she wailed. Stepping back she probed the door with her mind. There were several tons of wreckage on the other side. And they were all too weak or injured to move it. "Why is he doing this?" Bastila's voice was small and hollow. Meetra pulled her away from the door and said, "He's trying to protect us."

"From what?" Bastila asked frantically. "The Emperor is dead." She looked around at Meetra and Carth Onasi. "Isn't he?" Meetra's eyes grew unfocused before returning to Bastila.

And they were filled with fear.

* * *

Revan's lightsaber sizzled as drops of rain evaporated on its white-hot blade. He remained motionless as a statue, staring at the figure ahead.

The black outline of the Emperor stood a mere fifteen feet away from Revan and the _Ebon Hawk_. The Sith Lord had somehow survived the collapse of his temple and was now bearing down on Revan. Revan no longer felt a cold aura emanating from Vitiate, but instead an intense burning sensation.

The storm was his doing, summoned by his fury against Revan.

Above them a crash of thunder illuminated Vitiate's now scarred and deformed armor. There was a crack in his ancient mask and Revan felt his stomach churn at the visage behind it. A single eye, not fiery yellow but instead a pitch black with a blood-red glow where the pupils should have been.

"I told you," Vitiate finally growled. "None of you will leave this place." He raised a hand and the ground around him and Revan trembled. Loose rubble and shattered rock began to levitate off the ground before flying towards the _Ebon Hawk_ as deadly projectiles.

Revan moved his weapon in a flourish, deflecting or shattering the rocks before they could reach his ship. When the assault was done he glared back at Vitiate. "Enough games. Fight me, if you still can!" The Emperor leaned his head back as if amused.

"You are still willing to fight me? Years ago you confronted me, so sure of your triumph. But you and Malak were easy to control. To mold to my will. Even now, after all you have sacrificed, you stand no chance against me." Revan ignored the urge to attack him just for insulting the memory of his friend Alek.

"The fact that I'm standing here now proves you wrong. You won't win, Vitiate. _Now shut up and fight me._ "

A lightsaber flew from his belt into the Emperor's grip. "I have already won, Revan. But very well, I will indulge you one last time." The colorless blade of Vitiate's lightsaber flared to life and illuminated his terrifying visage. "Know that I will provide an exquisite ending for your friends…"

His eye narrowed. "And your wife. Then your Jedi Order will fall, and your precious Republic with it. _You have failed._ "

Revan's knuckled cracked as his grip on his own weapon tightened. "Prove it."

The two circled each other like wolves ready to rip each other apart. Then finally Vitiate dashed forward and brought his lightsaber up in a deadly arc. Revan sidestepped the vicious strike and met Vitiate's blade with his own as the Emperor slashed to his right.

Clouds of steam evaporated in the air as the two sabers clashed back and forth in the rain, neither combatant holding anything back. Revan and Vitiate hammered at each other with their full strength and the ground beneath them began to crack from the force of their blows.

Revan switched between Forms IV and VII rapidly, flipping over a slash that would have cut him in two before stabbing at Vitiate's head in mid-air. His enemy deflected Revan's thrust with a telekinetic barrier but skidded back several feet. As Revan landed back on his feet he opened his hand, a nimbus of lightning beginning to spark around his fingers.

Thinking quickly Revan spread his arms and sent a shockwave across the ground. A cascade of loose rocks and mud were sent into the air catching Vitiate off guard. His lightning attack was scattered. Revan pressed the attack without hesitating, charging the Emperor head on.

His blade moved in a flurry and Vitiate met each strike expertly. But he was slowly being forced backwards, away from the ship. Revan knew that as long as Vitiate was occupied with him, he could not attack the other survivors. He doubled the power of his attacks and battered hard against Vitiate's defense. Revan slashed to his right and then left in quick succession, the second blow being halted close enough to singe the Emperor's shoulder.

Vitiate forced his lightsaber away and attempted a vertical strike which Revan avoided by inches. Seeing an opening he knocked the dark lord's lightsaber to the side. With his enemy's torso left exposed Revan brought his arm forward in a powerful thrust. But Vitiate caught his wrist and his attack was halted. Vitiate's grip was like a vice and Revan grunted painfully when the Sith began to crush his gauntlet. He was trying to force him to drop his weapon.

But Revan's gauntlet held up long enough for him to retaliate. Pulling his arm back he brought his knee under Vitiate's chin. With a grunt he released Revan. The Jedi's leapt into the air and he brutally kicked the side of the Emperor's armored skull.

Vitiate tumbled to the ground. His lightsaber fell to the ground while Revan landed nimbly, his heart racing. Vitiate was finally vulnerable, and his weapon was lost. This was Revan's chance to end it, he thought, as he raised his lightsaber and moved in for the kill.

" _Enough!_ "

The Emperor bellowed and Revan felt an invisible force strike him in the chest. He flew backwards but recovered quickly enough to block a bolt of Force-lightning with his lightsaber. Vitiate had risen to his feet again and had forgotten his weapon, unleashing a barrage of Dark Side energy.

The area around them was enveloped in a hurricane of lightning. "Die!" Vitiate roared furiously and fired a massive blast that Revan only barely avoided. Leaping onto a rocky outcrop jutting from the ground several feet away from the _Ebon Hawk_ he spotted a large rock hurtling towards him. Revan sliced it in two and tossed it at the Emperor.

It was blown into pieces in front of Vitiate, and as the rubble streaked past the Emperor Revan could see his arm pointed straight at him.

A powerful grip seized Revan and he was lifted off his feet. He struggled but to no avail. His gut lurched and Revan saw the ground rush up to meet him. The Jedi felt the breath knocked out of his lungs before he was thrown into the hull of the _Ebon Hawk_. The ship was dented by the impact and Revan was again knocked senseless.

"I told you," he heard over the ringing in his ears, "I have already won." Revan looked up to see Vitiate retrieving his weapon once again as he approached while holding Revan in place.

* * *

"I won't let it end like this!"

Bastila attempted to force the door open with her bare hands but failed. She was now almost weeping in frustration as Meetra tried to hold her back. "Let me go," she yelled. "How can you just sit here and let him die out there?"

"Because this isn't what he would want," Meetra pleaded. "We'll only get ourselves killed." Carth scoffed nearby. "Like that's ever stopped us before. Bastila's right. We have to do _something._ " Bastila leaned against the door to the cockpit and glared back at Meetra, who looked at the door and back at her with hesitant expression.

"Well if you won't do anything to help, I will."

She again tried to call on the Force and pry the door open. It budged slightly but through the crack the exhausted Jedi saw the wreckage that Revan had placed in her way. Bastila wasn't strong enough to move it all on her own.

Stepping back Bastila reached for her lightsaber. Igniting it she pointed the blue blade straight at the door, ready to slice through it all if she had to. But a flash of green stopped halted her own just before she could reach it. Bastila looked at Meetra angrily but stopped when she saw her friend's changed demeanor.

"Let me," the Exile said bluntly. "Take time to recover your strength. I'm sure you'll need it."

* * *

Revan strained against his hold vainly, panic beginning to set in. He was the only thing standing between his crew and certain death. The Emperor's one exposed eye was narrowed, glinting with sadistic glee as he drew closer to Revan.

"There is no escape."

With all the effort he could muster Revan craned his head back to look at the cascading lighting still circling the ship. Just as before with Meetra, Revan considered channeling Vitiate's own attack and using it against him. But he hesitated, knowing that without her help he would only wound himself further.

But what choice did he have? If he didn't stop Vitiate now, no one would.

Revan opened his hand and let the gathered Force energy course into him like a conduit. A searing pain ran through his arm and Revan projected the bolt of lightning into Vitiate's chest. He was dropped back to the ground for a moment as Vitiate reeled from the impact.

Revan knew that it wouldn't be enough to keep him down for long however, and summoned his strength for one last attack.

The exhausted Jedi Knight drew himself into a crouch as Vitiate faced him once again before flying at him head on. His enemy met him in mid-air and their lightsabers were both lost as they collided and crashed to the ground.

Forgetting his weapon Revan struck at Vitiate's head twice before punching him square in the gut. He drew his hand back for another blow but was seized by the neck. The Emperor brought his head down and butted his head. Despite their masks protecting them Revan was dazed, and the two rolled over each other until Vitiate was on top.

Revan was caught in a tangle of Force-lightning as the Emperor bore down on him. "You waste your energy," Vitiate growled. "Better to die sooner than later. Give in!" His words only enraged Revan further and the trapped Jedi grabbed him by the sides of the head. Vitiate's lightning ensnared them both and they both yelled in pain before Revan kicked him off.

Feeling himself growing wearier Revan reached for his lightsaber but groaned when he saw it lying in pieces in the mud. Vitiate rose to his feet unsteadily nearby, for the first time seeming winded. His armor was now mangled beyond recognition and he was caked in mud and rain. He looked almost bestial, far from the regal and imposing ruler he was before.

"Fool," he snarled. "This ends _now._ "

Before he could attack again a metallic groan from the ship caused them both to freeze. After a second Revan's senses flared up and he let himself fall back onto the ground. A piece of the _Ebon Hawk_ broke away and streaked above Revan and Vitiate. It clipped the Sith ruler across the back, and he wavered in place.

Then as Revan watched, a blue lightsaber whirl through the air and sliced through Vitiate's left arm.

He collapsed with a roar and Revan spotted the thrower. Bastila stood in a hole cut through the hull of the _Ebon Hawk_ , with Meetra Surik beside her. "Take it!" she shouted and instinctively Revan seized her lightsaber from out of the air as it flew towards him.

The Emperor's voice grew to a fever pitch and Revan saw the scattered debris and rocks around them levitate once again. In a wordless scream Vitiate unleashed a shockwave that scattered the rain around them and nearly deafened Revan. He saw the ship jolt before rising from the ground, lightning coursing along its surface.

"No!"

Revan watched in horror as the Emperor brought the surrounding Force-storm, which had still not subsided, and let it gather around his body. He looked through the cascade of energy at Bastila, who gazed back fearfully. He slowly began to understand what Vitiate was doing. In perhaps seconds the Sith would send his full power at the _Ebon Hawk_ , and the ship would be totally destroyed.

Everything seemed to slow down around them and Revan continued to stare at his wife. He knew he wouldn't reach her in time to save her. She and the others were trapped. And in perhaps seconds they would be dead.

Revan's eyes fell to the lightsaber in his grasp and then to Vitiate. He took a deep, ragged breath and realized what he had to do. The only thing he could do. In his mind Revan heard Bastila's voice whispering.

 _Don't…_

His eyes burned and a tear rolled down Revan's cheek. _It's the only way._

 _Revan..._ Bastila's face fell. _I love you._

 _And I love you. With all my heart._

Revan rose to his full height and marched towards Vitiate. The enraged Sith Lord had lost any composure, lashing out at everything around him. The closer Revan grew the more intense the lightning grew. He felt his skin burning beneath his robes and armor, and his legs began to weaken under him.

Vitiate raised his remaining arm and a torrent of Dark Side energies caused the ground around him to begin disintegrating. Revan yelled from the strain of moving forward and spread his arms, throwing off his burning cloak.

With the last of his strength Revan opened himself to the full power of the storm. As the Dark Side threatened to engulf him, he focused on his love for Bastila, Meetra and the rest of his crew.

The Light and Dark Side of the Force met inside him and Revan felt an overwhelming surge of power unlike anything he had ever known before. Propelled forward Revan flew towards Vitiate and seized him by the neck.

And he plunged Bastila's lightsaber into Vitiate's heart.

An unearthly scream echoed across the valley as the Emperor reared back, impaled. Revan looked down into Vitiate's exposed eye as they crumpled to the ground. The black orb was bugging almost out of its socket, the red glow inside fading. It then glowed white hot, and Vitiate's body began to ignite.

Revan allowed the Emperor's corpse to fall, then turned his gaze to Bastila.

Their eyes met just before he was engulfed in a blast of blue fire.

* * *

Bastila's eyes screwed shut as a powerful explosion blew her back into the ship. Even through her closed eyelids she could see a bright electric blue and the deafening roar of the caused her to cover her ears.

Across the valley loose rocks were shaken from the canyon wall, with the luminous blast released by the Emperor's death echoing for miles around. The _Ebon Hawk_ was rocked in place but was unharmed.

The sound of the explosion died down finally, and Bastila looked back outside. The area around the ship was blackened and strewn with rubble, with the ground melted and shattered into shards of glass. Above them the rain had stopped, but the clouds remained. But her eyes were quickly drawn to the epicenter of the explosion.

Darth Vitiate was gone. There was no trace left of his armor, his robes or his lightsaber. Even his presence, so strong in the Dark Side, was gone. Bastila took in a sigh of relief.

The Sith Emperor was dead.

But then she saw the crumpled figure lying on the ground and her relief gave way to shock. She gasped and rushed out of the _Ebon Hawk_. Bastila almost tripped over several times before she reached Revan, her breath growing ragged and her body beginning to tremble. He was lying facedown in the crater marking the site of the Emperor's death.

Bastila knelt next to him and began to fight back tears as she rolled him over. The Jedi Knight's mask was half-melted and still hot to the touch as she gently removed it. "Oh, Revan…" she sobbed.

Revan's face was marked where his heated mask had burned his skin. But his expression was relaxed, peaceful. Bastila could not sense any life left in her husband and tears blurred her vision.

Behind her the other crewmembers of the _Ebon Hawk_ emerged and gathered around them, those who had been injured having somehow regained consciousness. The droids T3-M4, 3C-FD and GO-T0 whirred nearby while the Wookie Zaalbar was carried HK-47 on his back.

Brianna and Visas Marr stood at the head of the Force-sensitive members and Meetra Surik rushed to Bastila's side. "No," she muttered and pulled back Revan's hood. Her face grew red and Meetra looked at Bastila as if pleading for some sign, some reassurance that Revan was still alive.

But Bastila's silence said everything.

Her friend stared at her tearfully before pulling Bastila in for a hug, both starting to weep openly now before cradling Revan's body.

Above them the sky began to grow dark. The clouds were parting, and if any of the crew looked up they would have seen stars glowing faintly in the night sky as if they were candles lit in a vigil for the Prodigal Knight.

* * *

 **Author's Note: If I got a little carried away waxing all poetic at the end there, sorry. Just wanted to get across the _drama_.**

 **Even when starting this story I knew that to defeat Darth Vitiate, Revan would likely die. T** **he ending of Revan's story in Legends was perhaps one of the most unsatisfying and frustrating storylines in Star Wars to me. His sacrifice should have impact, be meaningful. And what is more meaningful than Revan giving his life to save the lives of the heroes who stood by him through thick and then, not to mention his beloved wife Bastila? Revan is a hero, and if he dies he deserves a hero's death.**

 **Stay tuned for an epilogue for our surviving heroes, and the conclusion to Revan, Bastila and Meetra's stories.**


	10. One With The Force

**Author's Note: Well guys, here it is. The final chapter. In the final part of the last scene, feel free to play Bastila's Theme from the KOTOR soundtrack**

* * *

 _ONE WEEK LATER_

It was late at night on Coruscant when the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ gathered at the Jedi Temple for Revan's funeral. After being retrieved from Korriban the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ had been shipped back the previous day to the planet for medical treatment, and their leader's body was brought to the Temple to be put to rest.

A crowd of assembled Jedi and Republic soldiers was standing in the courtyard at the center of the Temple, with Revan's crew standing at the front. They were dressed in all black, with the droids of the crew right beside them.

Meetra Surik and Bastila Shan shared a sorrowful look and the latter nodded. Meetra walked out in front of the mourners and began to speak. The Jedi's voice was trembling but remained clear, echoing around the courtyard.

"Revan was something different to each of us. To the men and women fighting for the Republic Army he was a powerful leader. A symbol to rally behind in a time of crisis. To the Jedi Order, Revan was the ideal hero and the embodiment of what we aspire to as guardians of peace and justice."

She paused, taking a deep breath.

"To me, and to anyone who was fortunate enough to know him, Revan was the truest friend one could hope for. I, and the rest of the _Ebon Hawk_ crew are honored to have fought alongside him. We are honored to call him our commander, master…" Meetra's eyes briefly drifted to Bastila.

"…and husband."

Meetra and the others could hear faint sobs among the crowd. She continued, "But as we mourn a lost friend, we must also rejoice what he has left behind. Revan's legacy is one to be proud of. He has at last become one with the Force, and in time we will all join him."

Bastila picked up a torch from a nearby brazier and walked behind Meetra, to where a pyre had been constructed. Her husband's body was dressed in the robes of a Jedi Master. Holding back tears Bastila stroked Revan's cheek, waiting just a moment longer to light the pyre.

Closing her eyes she whispered into the Force.

 _Rest easy, my love. We will be together again. One day._

She then rested the torch against the base of the oil-soaked wood. Revan's funeral pyre lit quickly and Bastila stepped back to join the others again. The Republic soldiers gave an emphatic salute while the Jedi bowed their heads solemnly. Meetra turned to the crowd and proclaimed, "May Revan's memory never fade. And may the Force be with us all."

The crowd repeated her words. "May the Force be with us."

* * *

A light breeze blew through Bastila's hair as she sat alone at the base of the Force-sensitive tree in the courtyard. It was several minutes until dawn, and she remained even after the other mourners had gone. Bastila and Revan had sat under the tree together during the sunrise many times, and she wanted to so just one more time.

Bastila sensed that she had a visitor and looked up. Meetra was standing over her. "Do you mind if I join you?" she said gently.

"Of course not." Bastila patted the ground next to her and Meetra sat down. "I was thinking about something Revan told me a long time ago."

"What was it?" Meetra asked. Bastila rested her head against the trunk of the ancient tree and her memory took her back to a moment after their victory against Darth Malak and the celebration afterwards. She and Revan had stolen away to the tree and Revan told her a secret.

"Revan said that you can press your hand to the tree and, if you listen closely, you can hear the voices of past Jedi speaking to you."

"Did you ever try?" Meetra sounded intrigued. Bastila shook her head. "I thought he was joking. But I'd always wanted to try…" The tired Jedi Master looked up at the tree, almost laughing at herself. She must have sounded ridiculous.

The Exile gave her a playful nudge. "Go ahead."

Bastila rolled her eyes and put the palm of her hand against the faded grey bark of the tree. All she felt was the bark's mottled, bumpy texture under her hand. "Like I told you, Revan was pulling my leg." Meetra shook her head in disappointment.

"You were barely even trying," she scolded. "I have go, I need to make sure the younglings don't miss their training today. But I won't leave you giving up _that._ " She pointed at the tree and said forcefully, " _Try again._ " Meetra then left with a half encouraging, half patronizing smile.

Bastila stifled a laugh at her friend's tone, sounding as if Bastila was a youngling herself in need of a lecture. Something she had always noticed about the woman was how Revan's leadership had rubbed off on her even before she and Bastila met. Even now she was trying to cheer Bastila up, as she had done for the others so many times before.

Bastila knew that Meetra wasn't going to let her 'give up', so she calmed herself and put her hand against the trunk again. She slowed her breathing, closing her eyes and letting her focus remain solely on the Force-imbued tree. "I don't know if I'm just talking to a tree right now," Bastila murmured.

"But if there's anyone who can hear me… If you're listening, Revan, I want you to know that I'm _never_ giving up. I'll always remember you. And I'll always love you. We all will."

Almost a minute passed as Bastila sat alone in the courtyard, the only sound being the wind blowing through the branches above her.

Or at least Bastila thought it was the wind. Her skin tingled and a strange sensation ran across her hand and she felt as if someone's hand was resting on her cheek. The startled Jedi reached up to feel the side of her face. There was nothing there.

But she felt it nonetheless. A light touch then rested on her heart and Bastila felt a familiar presence. There was something new in the wind now, something warm and comforting. Even the rustling of the leaves seemed to carry a familiar voice. Although her eyes were closed she could glimpse something in front of her. The same smile, the same look of affection.

But as she began to open her eyes Bastila felt something else. There was another presence with her. Bastila's hand pulled off the tree and grew to rest on her belly and her eyes filled with tears of joy. "I understand," she whispered.

Bastila opened her eyes. She stood up and looked up to the sky with a tearful grin before turning to leave. She would have to think of a good name, Bastila thought. The others would surely have suggestions. Whatever she decided, Bastila knew in her heart that Revan would be there with her.

It was morning now, the courtyard beginning to glow with beautiful sunlight. And somewhere in the depths of the Force the spirit of a Jedi watched proudly before fading.

Finally at peace.

 ** _THE END_**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for sticking with me through this story. The official ending we got wasn't what we wanted, but I hope I was able provide you with something better. Leave any thoughts below, let me know what you hope Lucasfilm and co. will do for any KOTOR or TOR properties in the future and check out my currently running stories if you like.**

 **Thank you all, and I'll see you 'round!**


End file.
